


Bones and Blogs

by FrustratedFrankie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consent, Cuddles, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Kinks, Minor Violence, Polyamory, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrustratedFrankie/pseuds/FrustratedFrankie
Summary: Sometimes, you just need a change.
Relationships: Papyrus (Horrortale)/Reader, Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Reader/Sans, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Swapfell)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 124
Kudos: 235





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The House on Lane 66](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922485) by [OolongTeacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OolongTeacup/pseuds/OolongTeacup). 



> So ive had this story up on my tumblr for a while and thought i would also share it here, please forgive me if spelling or grammar is off! I really hope you enjoy this as much as i do, ill be trying to update every two weeks at the latest! And if you like what you see, let me know! Follow my tumblr and Ko-Fi for some fun art updates all well, and if you like what you see here you can commission a story for yourself on my Ko-Fi! Though hit me up on Instagram first before so we can make sure we see eye to eye on what you want ^^ You can find all the links youll need on my linktree! 
> 
> Also this work was heavily inspired by the brilliant writing of OolongTeacup's story: The House on Lane 66, if you haven't read that then go give it a look cause they are an amazing writer and have heavily influenced ideas in this story ^^
> 
> https://linktr.ee/FrustratedFrankie  
> https://ko-fi.com/frustratedfrankie
> 
> Please enjoy!

An ordinary day, for an ordinary human, in a not so ordinary town. The town of Ebott was alive and bustling as you walked down the crowded streets, a bag slung over your shoulder, phone in your other hand as you looked for the address of your new home. Deciding to move on a whim may have been a bit of a lofty idea, but it seemed right to do at the time, you wanted to go to the place where humans and monsters got along. It had only been a few years since the mountain had opened and they had come to the surface, a human child with them; playing the roll of ambassador. You could remember watching them on the TV of your apartment back home, talking about how they hoped everyone could get along with the monsters that they had befriended, the queen and king of monsters standing behind them and smiling at their now adopted child. That was then, and now it seemed most people had accepted them into society; thought there was sure to always be the ones who didn’t. A small sigh escaped your mouth, as you looked down in the instruction on your phone, there was a number there too that you could call if you got lost; perhaps it was time to call. Typing in the number, you hesitated- a small bubble of anxiety churned in your stomach- phone calls were never easy for you; you had done most of the talking to your new landowner over email and text. You pushed the call button and held it up, one ring, two rings- teeth bitten into your lip, when a voice suddenly answered.

“Hello?”

“Ah hi Mr. Serif, its me Y/N… I’m in Ebott, but I’m a little lost.” You lent against a wall and slung your bag from your shoulder, you could use a little break after all the walking you’ve done. A rich laugh came over the phone, you could hear the smile in it,

“Ah no problem kiddo, where are you at right now? I can come buy and get you so we can save some time.” Looking up you could see across the street a place that seemed to be a café, your eyes darting over the sign that said Muffets. You described the building and he chuckled,

“I know exactly where you are kid, ill be there in a flash.” A sigh of relief left you,

“Take your time, I’m not in a rush sir-“ you cut off as you felt a gust of wind next to you, looking over you noticed a skeleton in a blue hoodie, he had a grin that looked as if it was permanently affixed to him face,

“Heya kid, told you id be here in a flash.” Your hand dropped your phone, be fore scrambling to catch it. This wasn’t what you had been expecting, you didn’t realize that a monster was going to be your new landlord.

“Sorry! You startled me, how did you get here so fast…” Words trailed off, needless to say you were confused, had he been close by and walked in such a short time frame to get to you? The skeleton shrugged in a noncommittal gesture,

“Took a short cut, don’t worry about it.” He stuck his hand out to you, “The names Sans kid.” You took it, surprised at how warm the bone was as you shook. “Now let’s get you back to the house so we can show you around and introduce you to the others ok?” Bag slung over your shoulder once more you looked at him, waiting for him to start walking,

“So how are we getting there? Walking or…” his eye lights lit up a bit brighter,

“If its ok with you I figured we could take a shortcut?” He held out his hand again, a look of confusion took over your face. You had just met this guy and he wanted to hold hands? He seemed to understand what you were thinking as a blue blush gently covered his nasal ridge, “Don’t worry kid, I’m not trying to be weird, I just need to hold on ta you for this to work.” Nodding, you took his hand again, feeling it tighten around your own, “Close your eyes for a second, don’t want you getting sick.” Before you could say anything, you felt the world slip out from underneath your feet, your stomach churned, before suddenly you hit snow covered ground. Groaning you fell too your knees and huffed into the snow below you, trying to calm the feeling of dry heaving.

“W-what was that, how did you?” Looking over at him he wore a tight smile, obviously feeling bad that you were sick,

“Magic, thought not everyone can do what I just did, just myself and a few others, which you’ll meet shortly.” You turned back to the snow as another heave of your stomach threatened to expulse the food you had for lunch. Sans place a bony had on your back and gently rubbed, trying to sooth you, “The first time is always rough, I’m sorry I should have warned you a bit better kid.” Shaking your head, you kneeled and took a deep breath,

“Its ok sans, I’m just really easily motion sick.” You gave him a small smile and stood, looking around you noticed you were now in a forest, the mountain loomed in the background, “Man its really beautiful here isn’t it?” A large house stood in the clearing, it looked old, the paint slightly peeling off the sides. There was a porch with an overhang, perfect for hot summer days when you would just sit outside and bask in a cool breeze. A story up, you could see a few windows, but no movement inside. It was quiet, peaceful even as you listened to the bird’s chirp during the last few hours of the winter sun. Sans walked up beside you, looking at your surprised expression,

“Do you like it? We were really lucky to find this place when we came to the surface, most of us like the quiet, no one to bother us ya know?” Tearing your eyes away from the impressive building, you gave him a smile,

“Its perfect, I love it! I used to live on an acreage when I was younger, my parents still have it. This makes me feel really at home ya know?” His grin widened, and he gestured towards the front door,

“What’s say we get you inside kid, I’m sure you’re getting a little cold being outside for so long.” Nodding you followed just behind him, your feet following in his footsteps as you made your way up towards the front porch. The wood creaked under your combined weight but felt sturdy enough from what you could tell. His hand slid around the knob and pulled the door open, gesturing for you to go first. A small thank you left your mouth as you walked in, gently knocking the snow from you boots. Looking around you smiled, the house was warm and inviting on the inside, there was the crackle of a fire to your left in the living room. Ahead of you looked like a kitchen, to the left seemed to be a hallway, the smell off food wandered over to you. Despite almost having lost your lunch to the earlier shortcut, your stomach growled. Sans chuckled behind you, a warm sound,

“My brother is probably cooking up dinner, after I show you around, we can go eat and you can meet everyone else, how’s that sound?” Nodding, you followed his lead as he led you to the left, “So here we have the first floor, bathroom too your left, and then two bedrooms and a study, the first one on the right is mine so if you ever need anything you can come and find me there usually. The other one at the end of the hall belong to Papyrus,” He trailed off as you made your way down the hall towards a set of stairs, “You’ll be living on the second floor with Edge, Milord, and Blue, try and watch out for Edge and Milord, they aren’t too found of humans.” He motioned to a door that was painted black, and had an elegantly scribed E on it, and another that was purple with an M. He kept walking down the hall till he reached the end, “This will be your room, I hope its ok with you.” Opening it, you peered inside, A bed laid in the corner under a window, to the side was a small nightstand with a few drawers and a lamp. You noticed a laundry basket and a small shelf beside it that had a mirror hanging above.

“This is perfect! I love it Sans!” Walking in you set your bag down at the foot of the bed and flopped backwards onto it, smiling, “This is much more then I expected to have, thank you so much.” A genuine grin lifted the corners of your mouth, which Sans returned.

“Not a problem kid, honestly, we could have gotten you more I’m sure, but I figured if you need anything, we can always go shopping for it later. Come on we still have the basement to go see” You eagerly jumped off the bed and followed him down, hitting the first floor and passing through a door on your left. It was a laundry room sort of, and a set of stairs that led downwards. Sans turned on the lights and you heard a grumbling from what sounded like a few people, stealing your nerves you followed him down. The basement was a large open concept, a living room with a huge grey wraparound couch and a flatscreen that hung on the wall. Three figures looked over the back of the couch,

“Hey Sans, what cha got there?” A skeleton in an orange hoodie looked over to you, a smoke dangling from his mouth, his eyes half lidded as he appraised you. Suddenly feeling self-conscious you stepped behind Sans, gently grabbing the sleeve of his hoodie. One who weirdly looked like Sans grinned and rested his head on his hand,

“Heya doll face, no need to be scared, were not gonna hurt cha.” A gold tooth flashed as he spoke, making you very aware of how sharp his teeth were, his eye lights were red in colour, matching the turtleneck he was wearing under his cozy looking black hoodie. The last one stood, a plume of plum coloured smoke left his mouth as he walked over to you and Sans, he walked slightly slouched over and you could see he also wore a black hoodie, an orange shirt peaked out from it. His legs were impossibly long, and covered in dark black jeans, ending in a pair of black boots. The smell of cloves overtook you as he finally got over to you, his hand outstretched,

“Hey there, the names Mutt, and you are?” He was grinning, it was sharp as well with a familiar flash of gold. Grabbing his hand, you looked up into his eye lights,

“My name is Y/N, its nice to meet you Mutt.” His grin got impossibly wider, and he lent down towards your hand, bringing it to his mouth and place a bony kiss to it.

“Well its lovely to meet you, are you the new house guest we have been expecting sweetheart?” A blush bloomed across your cheeks and you nodded silently, Sans chuckled.

“Alight now guys, don’t give her a hard time, I think this is the first time she’s met so many monsters. I was just showing her around the house before we all went to dinner.” The other two had also gotten up and came over to you, orange hoodie got to you first and held out his hand,

“The names stretch.” He had an easy going look on his face, a lopsided grin and his half-lidded eyes made him look very chill, you thought to yourself. You took his hand and shook, again it was warm to the touch, you’d have to get used to that.

“Nice to meet you.” He nodded and stepped past you to go up the stairs, hands in his hoodie pockets, smoke curling around him as he moved. The last one came over and grinned, like a Cheshire cat,

“And my name is Red, but you can call me anything you want doll face.” He had wrapped an arm around your shoulder, tugging you closer, you noticed he was a bit taller than Sans was. Taking in a sharp breath you could smell hints of smoke and what seemed to be mustard, it reminded you of camping in a weird way.

“N-nice to meet you too Red, sorry but I think ill stick with your name for now.” A tight-lipped smile spread over you as you stepped out of his reach towards the shorter skeleton beside you. A hearty chuckle left his jagged mouth,

“That’s fine with me, I’m sure you’ll change your tune later on tonight.” He leaned towards you and your eyes widened as a glowing red tongue poked out of his mouth, trailing over is sharp teeth. With a wink, he walked past you and up the stairs, chuckling as he went. You looked over at Sans, who simply shrugged,

“Don’t mind him, he’s always like that around a pretty face.” A slight blush coloured your cheeks, the same happening to Sans as well. Clearing his throat, he tilted his head towards the stairs, “You ready to go meet everyone else? Pappy should be done with dinner by now.” Smiling you nodded and headed up the stairs, Sans in front and Mutt in the back. A shiver ran down your back when you felt Mutt lean in close to your ear, the smell of clove enveloping your senses,

“He wasn’t wrong about that pretty face sweetheart.”

“Well thanks Mutt, I’m glad to see a few of you seem to think so.” Chuckling you nudged him gently with your elbow and followed Sans into the kitchen, Mutt chuckling along with you. It was large, with an open concept into the dining room where you could see a few other skeletons had begun to gather. You saw Stretch and Red sitting already, talking to the others there, but when you came into the room laughing it went silent. A dozen or so eye lights turned to look in your direction and you froze, your heart pounding slightly. A tall skeleton ran up to you, he wore a red scarf and an apron that said, “kiss the cook”,

“WELCOME HUMAN! MY NAME IS PAPYRUS, ARE YOU THE ONE SANS TOLD US ABOUT?” He was very loud you noticed, but seemed super friendly, a happy smile on his face.

“Yeah, I am, my name is Y/N, its very nice to meet you Papyrus.” Holding out your hand for him to shake, he completely disregarded it, deciding instead that a hug would be better. Scooping you up he twirled you around, a small shriek leaving you before laughter set in. Setting you down he put his hands on your shoulders,

“I HOPE YOU ARE HUNGRY Y/N, I HAVE MADE A WELCOME DINNER IN PREPRATION FOR YOUR ARIVAL!” another skeleton ran up, seemingly just as excited as Papyrus was, he was in a blue scarf, but was short like Sans, his eye lights were little stars,

“HELLO, MY NAME IS BLUE! I CANT BELIEVE YOUR FINALLY HERE, I WAS SO EXCITED WHEN SANS TOLD US A HUMAN WOULD BE LIVING HERE!” he grabbed your hands in his, you noticed he was hearing blue gloves over them, “HAS HE SHOWN YOU AROUND, OR DOES THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE GET TO!” He seemed to vibrate with a child like energy, it was cute.

“No, I’m sorry Blue, but he already gave me the grand tour, but I’m sure you would have made it just as fun.” Blue smiled and put a fist to his chest,

“THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE ALWAYS STRIVES TO DO EVERYTHING THE BEST THAT HE CAN MWEH.” He took hold of your hand and led you towards the table where the rest of them were gathered at, “YOU CAN SIT BESIDE ME Y/N!” he pulled out a chair for you which you gratefully took and took the other one next to you, on your left sat Stretch, who gave you a lazy wink.

“Sorry If he’s a little too high energy for you hun, you’ll get used to it.” You shook your head and smiled, before suddenly a fist hit the table, rattling the silverware,

“WHY IS THE HUMAN SITTING AT THE TABLE WITH US, I ASSUMED PETS WERE TO EAT ELSEWHERE.” A tall and edgy looking skeleton was looking over at you, his leather clad arms crossed across his chest. Besides him you noticed Red who gave you a slight wink,

“Don’t mind him doll, he’s angry at everything.” The edgy looking skeleton huffed with rage, his sharp phalanges digging into the table,

“SILENCE RED, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE IS NOT ANGRY AT EVERYTHING, I JUST DON’T LIKE HAVING PETS EAT AT THE DINNER TABLE.” Sinking lower into your chair you notice an annoyed skeleton at the end of the table, this on must be Milord.

“Edge can you please quiet yourself, some of us would like to eat. I don’t particularly care where they sit, as long as they keep their manners about them.” He looked over at you, browbones coming down into a scowl, “You do have manners right human?” You nodded shakily, looking pleased he lent over and whispered something to Mutt, who nodded. “Well it seems Mutt likes you, so I will leave it at that.” Edge was muttering under his breath as Papyrus came over with a huge pot of spaghetti, he set it down on the table,

“ALRIGHT EVERYONE DINNER IS SERVED; HUMAN I HOPE YOU ENJOY WHAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MADE FOR YOU!” Everyone slowly loaded up their plates and began to eat, table talk taking over. Twirling your pasta around on your fork you took a bite, surprised at how good it was. You continued to eat as Blue and Papyrus asked you questions, where you were from, why you decided to move here. As dinner began to wind down you were just telling them about your job,

“Well I mostly work from home, I have a blog and podcast that I work on, as well as I do some art on the side.” Blues eyes sparkled, his plate long forgotten as you spoke,

“WOWIE Y/N, THAT SO NEAT! WHAT EXACTLY IS THIS THING CALLED A PODCAST THOUGHT?”

“Its basically like radio, but you have to produce and edit everything yourself, some people have guests on, some have cohosts, others are solo like myself. There are lots of things to talk about, thought I mostly talk about true crime and paranormal incidences.” At the mention of crime, Edge looked over at you,

“WHY WOULD SUCH A FRAIL LOOKING HUMAN WANT TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE?” he seemed genuinely confused, his brow set into a deep scowl, “I WAS UNDER THE ASSUMPTION THAT HUMANS DID NOT LIKE THAT SORT OF THING.” You merely shrugged,

“Guess I’m not part of the average then huh?” You smiled and grabbed your plate, bringing it to the sink where Papyrus was currently doing up the dishes, “Thank you Papyrus, dinner was lovely. If its ok with you, id like to cook tomorrow as a thank you.”

“OF COURSE, Y/N! IF YOU LIKE I WILL EVEN COME TO THE STORE WITH YOU TO HELP YOU SHOP FOR IT!” You gave him a smile and told him what time you would like to go, nodding he drained the sink, “THAT WILL BE PERFECT, I WILL WAKE YOU UP NICE AND EARLY SO THAT WE CAN GET THE BEST INGREDENTS BEFORE ANYONE ELSE!”

“Thanks Papyrus, I can’t wait.” A yawn escaped you and you gave a small stretch, “I think I’m gonna head to bed, ill need sleep if I’m going to be up that early.” He patted your head and gave you a smile,

“YES THAT IS A GOOD IDEA HUMAN, IM SURE YOU ARE VERY TIRED AFTER SUCH A LONG DAY!” waving goodnight to the rest of the table you made your way out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the stairs, slowly ascending them. Once you walked into your bedroom you flopped onto the bed and sighed, it had been a good day. Sure a few of them were a little… off to say the least, but the majority seemed to be nice. You took off your socks and wiggled out of your pants, covering yourself with the blankets on the bed, nuzzling your head into the pillow as sleep took over.


	2. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean... a person can only take so much, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since i seem to be getting a lot of good feedback on this story i figure i would give a chapter early! Ive really been enjoying the comments and conversations with you guys. so i hope you enjoy! Again sorry if there are any mistakes!

It was early, the sun hadn’t even risen yet when you heard a soft knock on your bedroom door, rubbing your eyes you reached around for your phone and checked the time. Seven-thirty am, too early. You heard the soft knock again when you didn’t answer and what you assumed was supposed to be a whisper, but really was just a normal tone speak up,

“Y/N? Its me Papyrus, I came to wake you up for our outing today!” He sounded like he was barely containing his volume but was doing his best since you were on the same floor as Edge and Milord. You groaned and crawled out of bed, padding around to your bag to find something easy to wear, socks, grey sweats, black long sleeve baseball tee. Pulling it one quickly, you grabbed your toiletry bag and your coat and quietly opened the door, in the shining screen of your phone was indeed Papyrus. He had a huge grin on his face and gave you a small wave, “I’m terribly sorry for waking you so early, but I figured we could at least have breakfast before we go.” Giving him a sleepy nod and a small smile, you followed him downstairs to the kitchen,

“Papyrus, I’m gonna go to the bathroom and freshen up, I need a few human minutes if that’s ok?” He nodded as he pulled a can of coffee out of one of the cupboards,

“Of course, Y/N, take your time!” Leaving him to his task, you wandered off to the bathroom, turning on the light and squinting slightly. Setting your bag down on the large counter you dug through it for something to hold your hair back, fumbling some items as you went along. As you made your way though the process of washing your face and moisturising, you slowly felt better. Brushing your teeth helped, the smell of peppermint a bit of a pick-me-up, and you began to quietly hum to yourself. After finishing everything up you checked your phone, seven-forty-five, not too bad. You gave your hair a quick brush through and made your way back to the kitchen, the sound of a frying pan popping drifted down the hall. Rounding the corner, you saw him making eggs, and coffee was brewing in the pot.

“I hope you like eggs and toast, I wasn’t too sure what your preference was.”

“Eggs and toast sound great Pap.” Hearing you use such and affectionate nickname for him brought a slight bit of colour to his bones, he let out an incredibly quiet nyeh heh heh. You realised you had no idea where the cups were, and coffee was remarkably high on your list right now. “Hey Papyrus, where are the coffee cups?” He casually lent over you and pulled one out of the cupboard, having him so close you could smell some sort of fragrance. It was like, eucalyptus and fir trees, the smell of the forest on a chilly morning. You sniffed a bit more, it was pleasant, “You smell really nice Papyrus, what are you wearing?” He looked down at you, mug in his hand and tilted his head,

“What do you mean human?”

“I can smell some sort of fragrance, what is it.” His eyes widened a slight bit, realisation hitting him,

“Oh, ThAt Must bE My MAgIC!” His control over his voice had slipped, colour staining his nasal ridge slightly, “All monsters magic smells different!” Thinking back, you could remember how Mutt had smelt of cloves and spice, Red like a campfire in July, you wondered what the others smelt like as well.

“Huh that’s pretty cool, well you smell super nice Pap.” You gave him a warm smile and gently took the mug from his hand, filling it with coffee. Papyrus seemed to still be in shock, as he plated your breakfast and kept mostly silent during the meal. Once finished, you both cleaned up and head out the door, “So how are we getting there?” You weren’t sure if monsters could drive legally yet, but he gave you a huge grin.

“WE WILL BE TAKING MY CAR! ONLY THE BEST FOR MY HUMAN FRIEND!” You followed him to a red sports car, thanking him as he opened the door for you, quickly running around to the other side to start it. Your teeth chattered a bit, and he gave you a curious glance, “ARE YOU OK Y/N? YOU SEEM TO BE SHAKING!” Nodding you have out a small laugh,

“Its no big deal, I’m just a bit cold is all. Ill warm up soon!” As you both made your way to town you watched the scenery pass by, it was a crisp morning, frost sitting heavily on the bows of trees. Your eyes scanned the forest before you noticed something, a huge creature sitting in the branches of a large tree. Your eyes caught a glowing red one, before it quickly passed by and was gone. It must have been a missight, a trick of the light you thought to yourself as you leaned back in the seat and closed your eyes. You found yourself a little while later being gently shaken by Papyrus,

“Y/N WE HAVE ARRIVED AT THE STORE! ARE YOU READ TO DO SOME SHOPPING!”

“Sure, thing Papyrus, lead the way.” You followed him in and grabbed a cart, he looked down at a list he had written,

“I HAVE A LIST HERE BUT IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU WISH TO GRAB FOR DINNER TONIGHT, PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE!” He gave you a smile before heading off to the pasta isle with the speed of the devil. Giggling to yourself, you grab a basket and make your way to produce, grabbing items here and there for what you had planned out. Something simple would be best since you had to cook for so many, so perhaps nachos would be a fun thing to make. You grabbed tomatoes, green onions, and green peppers, then made your way over to the condiment isle. Jalapenos and olives would be good on them as well, you thought to yourself as you threw them into your basket. After grabbing a few bags of chips and a chicken breast you planned to shred to put on top, you made your way to the dairy isle where you found Papyrus. He was looking at parmesan cheese, trying to decide between a block and preshredded, when he noticed you, he waved, “Y/N WHAT DO YOU THINK IS BETTER! I CAN NOT DECIDE WHAT I SHOULD GET!” you looked between the two and pointed at the block,

“Fresh parm is always the best! I’ve almost gathered everything I need for dinner tonight.” Holding up the basket, he peered inside, eyes wide.

“WHAT ARE YOU MAKING! IT LOOKS EXCITING!” Gabbing a brick of marble cheese and some sour cream from the shelves you gave him a grin,

“Were going to be having nachos tonight, I thought it would be a good idea since there are so many of us and its easy to make and share!” You both made your way to the till, Papyrus’s cart full of pasta and sauces. He pointed out all the fun types of noodles he got, and it made you giggle at how excited he seemed to be. Once the both of you had paid and loaded up the car, you started to make the drive back home, looking out the window you remembered the thing you saw in the woods,

“Hey Papyrus.”

“YES Y/N, WHAT IS IT?” you looked over at him, he was focusing of the snowy roads very seriously,

“Are there other… monsters that live in the woods? I thought I saw something this morning when we were driving to town.” You watched as he twitched slightly, like a small shock had run up through his spine, he seemed to straighten and put on a tight smile.

“NO OF COURSE NOT, IT IS ONLY MY FAMILY AND YOU!” face pulling into a frown you glanced back out the window, it seemed he was obviously hiding something. By the time to two of you had returned home, the sun was finally starting to show, bird song filled the air as you loaded the groceries from the car into the house. Making your way into the kitchen you noticed some of the boys were up, in some state or form. Sans had a steaming mug of coffee in his hand, his head held up by the other one as he lent against the table, head slowly bobbing up and down as he tried to stay awake. Stretch seemed to be about the same, his arms folded and his head resting upon them, a cigarette dangling from his mouth in a precarious manner as he lazily smoked. Edge, Milord and Blue seemed to be missing, as well as Red and Mutt, wondering where they could be you set the bags down on the counter and went to work putting everything away.

“Heya kid, how was your morning with Pap?” Eyes flickered over to the sleepy blue hooded skeleton; his one eye closed as he gave you a lazy grin.

“It was really good, we got everything we need for dinner tonight!” Holding up a bag of tortilla chip to show him what you meant, he chuckled slightly and took a long gulp of his coffee. Stretch had finally joined the living it seemed and had also begun to drink some as well, in between taking long drags from his smoke. Watching the smoke curled around his skull was an interesting sight, you kind of lost yourself in the way it danced up toward the ceiling, the light coming through the window making it look like clouds out of an old Japanese painting. When he noticed he gave you a smile and a wink,

“Morning hun, did you sleep well?” Grabbing a new cup of coffee, you made your way over to the table and sat down,

“Yeah I slept really well, I haven’t slept that good in a long time.” His eyes crinkled at the corners as a smile took over his face,

“Well I’m glad to hear it, if you need anything be sure to let us know. I know Sans gave you the tour, but if you need anything else were here to help.” With that he stretched a bit, grabbed his coffee and made his way out of the kitchen, “If ya need me ill be in my room in the basement.” Sans gave a small chuckle and waved him off and then he was gone, as you watched him leave you chuckled and shook your head.

“Are all of you always so tired? I mean I know you’re all skeletons, but you look like the dead this morning.” Sans laughed, a pleasant sound and gave you a wink,

“Yeah you could say were always pretty bone-tired.” A loud SANS! Was heard from down the hall, Papyrus obviously not please with the pun. Hiding your mouth in your hand, laughter bubbled up at the terrible pun. He chuckled along with you and went to stand, “If you need anything ill be in my room working on some stuff, or I might be napping, whichever comes first.” Giving him a quick nod and smile you watched hm leave the room, just you left now. Checking the clock, you saw it was about nine-thirty, you hadn’t seen any of the others yet, so you decided to go investigate. But first some food, you were still a bit peckish from this morning, so you wandered over to the fridge and grabbed out eggs and milk, from the pantry you found flour and salt, and set to work on making crepes. Setting to work you made a huge amount of batter, before letting it sit for the half an hour it needed. Washing up your hands, you grabbed a cup of coffee and headed off to find the others and let them know. You made your way downstairs first, Stretch had said his bedroom was down here, so Red and Mutts were probably as well. Walking up to the first door you saw, you gave a soft tentative knock and waited, when the door opened you saw it was Stretch. His eyes widened fractionally, before leaning against the door frame smiling,

“Well I didn’t think you would need me so soon hun, what’s up?” he took a long drag off the cigarette that was held loosely between his fingers,

“I was making crepes and wanted to see if you guys would want any, so I’m making the rounds.” His head cocked to the side a bit,

“What are they? I don’t think I’ve had them before.” After explaining to him, his eyes lit up, “Hey if I can douse it in honey, count me in!” laughing you told him you’d call him up when they were ready and made your way over to the next door, knocking you hear a loud groan, followed by a,

“Piss off Boss, its not even noon yet.”

“No Red its me, Y/N. I came to ask if you would want some breakfast.” Shuffling, accompanied by some low muttering, then his door slowly opened, his red eye lights were fuzzy. He rubbed an eye socket and yawned,

“Its not gonna be Papyrus’s spaghetti, right? Cause if that’s the case it’s a hard no from me doll.” A grimace came over you,

“Nope, just good old-fashioned crepes, no spaghetti sadly.” He chuckled,

“Sure, then ill be there.” He closed his door and you went over to the last one, before you could even knock it was opening, Mutt looking down at you with a sleepy expression. Your fist was suspended in midair, a bit shocked.

“Hey there, can I help you?” He had that lazy sharp grin on his face, you looked down and saw he was in a loose t shirt and a pair of low-slung joggers, his hip bones just peaking out. Strange, was your face always this hot? He seemed to notice your wandering eyes and he chuckled, leaning down so he was looking right into yours, “See something you like sweetheart?” His fingers gently hooked under your chin, and if you weren’t red already you certainly were now.

“Ah I wanted… to see… breakfast?” One brow bone arched slightly, his grin widening,

“Is breakfast a new nickname for me sweetheart? Cause they way your looking at me makes me feel like a snack.” He was close enough now that you could smell that familiar clove, it made you feel hazy, drunk like almost. You felt his fangs gently brush against your neck, feather soft, “Or do you want me to eat you instead?” A slight nip at the delicate skin of your neck finally snapped you out of whatever magic he had cast, and you moved out of his hold, hand flying up to the spot he had touched. You spun on your heel and launched yourself up the stairs, red as a fresh tomato,

“Be ready for food in thirty minutes guys!” The kitchen was warm and sweet smelling, you busied yourself with the crepe making as Papyrus had kindly offered to set the table for you. Like clockwork the others started to trail in, lured by the smell emanating from the space, looking over your shoulder you noticed only the five of eight that there should be. “Where are Blue, Edge, and Milord?” Red yawned and gave a stretch, his shirt riding up just enough that you saw a flash of bones, you quickly looked away,

“There at work doll, won’t be back till tonight.” You nodded and brought over a huge plate of crepes to the boys, setting it down you watched as they all slightly drooled,

“Well I guess that means more for you guys, eat up!” Digging in you watched as they all put varying condiments on them, mustard, ketchup, honey, barbeque sauce, least Papyrus was just using jam in his. You sat and joined them, enjoying the banter that broke out over the table. Smiling to yourself you ate, enjoying the warm feeling slowly spreading through your chest. It had only been two days, but it was nice here, moving had been the right call. After finishing up breakfast and being shooed out of the kitchen by Papyrus as he took over doing dishes, you made your way to the living room and flopped down on the couch. A sigh rolled out of your mouth as you closed your eyes before a weight jostled the other side of the couch. Opening your one eye slightly you saw Stretch, smoke slowly drifting out of his mouth,

“Thanks for breakfast hun, that was really sweet of you to do that for us.” He gave you his ever-easy grin, which you easily returned,

“No problem man, all that food put me into a slight food coma, and its barely noon.” He chuckled and watched as you curled up on the couch, pulling your legs up close to you so he would have space. You both sat there in silence for a little while, the only sounds drifting in was the sloshing of water from Papyrus doing the dishes. You looked over to see that Stretch had fallen asleep, his head draped over the back of the couch, arms folded across his long torso. Giggling you got up and after finding a throw blanket, tossed it over his prone form before making your way to your bedroom. Today you had to get a blog post out, so might as well get started on it. You made your way up to your room and dug into your bag for your laptop, turning it on you sat down on the floor and began writing up a post, today you had to cover the last podcast episode you did on a haunting you talked about in a bar in London. Your fingers tapped over the keys quietly, slowly setting into a rhythm, your eyes following the words on the screen. After a while you finished up and looked at the time, it was getting into the afternoon now, maybe you could go see what the guys were up to. You stood up and stretched, a few bones popping as you did,

“Damn doll, that’s music to my non-existent ears.” A shriek came out of your mouth and you turned around to find Red laying on your bed, a grin pulled over his sharp teeth. The glare you sent his way pulled a deep chuckle from him,

“What are you doing in my room? How long have you been here?!” Crossing your arms over your chest you stared him down, he sat up and held his hands in front of him as a sort of surrender,

“Been in here for about an hour now, I’m surprised you didn’t hear me doll, not like I was super quiet about it.” His eye lights glanced over at your laptop, “Ya seemed really absorbed so I figured id just let ya work, an wait till ya finished up.” You frowned,

“How did you get in here thought, I didn’t hear the door open…” He laughed and wiggled his fingers in your direction,

“Magic doll, don’ worry bout it.” It seemed you weren’t getting any answers out of him, so you sighed and made your way to the door,

“Well come on, I need a cup of coffee, and you need to get out of here.” He stood and followed you, staying just close enough that you could feel the fabric of his hoodie graze your arm. On the way down he threw some terrible puns at you, which had you laughing by the time you entered the kitchen. You playfully shoulder checked him as you made your way to grab a mug, “Well next time you wanna sit in on my work, maybe ask me first.” He gave you a shrug and laughed at the scowl you shot him,

“Alright, alright I will, don’ worry.” He grabbed a cup of coffee, and with a wink, disappeared in front of you. Huh, guess that’s one of the other ones that can teleport? Shaking your head, you heard a rumbling from outside, making your way to the front door you opened it and stepped onto the porch. Seems like the others were back from work, Blue noticed you and jumped out of the car and raced towards you at full tilt. Clearing the stairs in one jump he grabbed you in a hug, jostling your cup of coffee, a hiss left your mouth as you tried to make sure not to spill it. Looking down you met his big blue star eye light,

“MAIDEN I HAVE RETURNED FROM WORK! I HOPE THAT YOU WERE NOT TOO LONELY WITHOUT ME!” Chuckling you patted his head with your free hand, giving him a grin,

“No, I wasn’t too lonely, but I’m glad you’re home Blue, I missed having you around.” He let out a small MWEH, and buried his face into your shoulder, you could see a light tint of cyan tint his cheek bones. Looking up you noticed Edge and Milord making there way over to the front door, Edge looked down at you as he made his way up the stairs and sent you a chilling sneer your way. Your eyebrows furrowed at him, giving him a look back, Milord noticed this, and you watch his browbone go up, seemingly surprised at your defiance of the taller skeleton. Once they were inside you motioned to Blue to follow along, listening to him talk about his day as they all got ready to have dinner. Blue offered to help you make the nachos, having never tried or made them before, laughter bubbling up in the kitchen between the two of you as you cooked, and soon enough the others started to file in for the nightly meal. As you were bringing the toppings to the table your eyes locked with Edge again, his face set into a frown, arms crossed. Annoying as it was that he seemed to have it out for you, you ignored it and got everyone settled for dinner, this time sitting between Mutt and Red. The usual puns flew, and you had almost forgotten that Edge was there till you went to go grab some salsa and bumped his hand with your own, he hissed slightly and snatched his hand back,

“WATCH YOURSELF HUMAN!” His eye lights glowed brightly, hatred pouring out of them as you looked him dead in the eye, “I THOUGHT WE HAD TALKED ABOUT PETS EATING AT THE TABLE THE OTHER NIGHT?!” Your hands tightened into fists, nails cutting into the skin slightly as you tried to hold your tongue, the others silently watching you. Edge took this as an opportunity to continue is onslaught, “I DON’T KNOW WHAT THEY WERE ALL THINKING WHEN THEY AGREED TO LETTING YOUR ILK INTO THE HOUSE, FILTHY HUMAN CANT EVEN UNDERSTAND PERSONAL SPACE!” Red had looked down at your trembling hands, the knuckles white from gripping them so tightly, his eye lights shot up to look at your face, a scowl etched across your features.

“H-hey Boss, maybe you should tone it down, she didn’ mean ta-“ Edge cut him off by standing up and leaning towards you from across the table, his long body easily able to cover the distance,

“I DON’T LIKE YOU HUMAN, YOU SHOULD LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!” Some of the boys stood, ready to pull Edge away from you, but suddenly you stood. Unclenching your hands, you slammed them down onto the table, making some of the skeletons jump a bit. Blood covered some of the tips of your fingers from where you had clenched so hard,

“Hey sweetheart you’re hurt, lets go get you cleaned up, don’t worry about him.” Mutt when to grab your hand but you held it up in front of him as a motion to stop, you weren’t gonna take this from Edge lord here,

“Listen here buddy, I could care less if you like me, hell if it keeps you and your piss poor attitude away from me then all the better.” You jammed a finger in his face, close enough that his sharp teeth could easily take it from you, “But I will not stand here and be called a pet, or whatever else shitty name you have floating around in that empty skull of yours. I happen to like everyone here, and if you got a bone to pick with me then so be it, but I’m not gonna put up with your crap attitude, you don’t even know me yet.” Leaning your face dangerously close to his you snarled, “Take the time to get to know me, and then judge me.” With that you pushed your chair back and left the room, silence following you as you made your way to your bedroom. Once in there you huffed, absentmindedly sticking a bloody finger into your mouth. Screw that guy, hell you came here to learn about and get along with monsters, its not like you were jobless and weren’t gonna pay your way so what was his deal? Shaking the thoughts off you flopped onto your bed and sighed, its ok it was only your second day here, and mom didn’t raise a quitter. For once though, you were grateful when the darkness took you.


	3. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit... tense, in more ways then one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too impatient to wait till Sunday for an update, so here you go, ive been writing non stop for the last few days. So lets hope that the inspiration train keeps rolling haha Please enjoy yall ^^

Two months had passed, and during that time you kept busy, doing work, helping around the house all the while avoiding Edge like the plague. After that night you had yelled at him you had done your best to ignore the tall skeleton, choosing instead to be anywhere where else but around him. He seemed to be doing the same, thought when you both locked eyes from time to time his face would turn into a sneer and he would turn away from you. Surprisingly your little outburst had for some reason made Milord very happy, and he was talking to you more often now, not that it didn’t come with a few annoying things,

“Pet I want you to come with me to the store today.” MIldor was tapping his foot and looking down at you, currently you sat on the couch trying to get a blog post written up for todays episode. Mouth twitching into a bit of a grimace, eyes flashed up to meet his, you sighed,

“And I told you I can’t! I have to have this up on time for my readers Milord, I’m not at your beck and call.” Fingers tapped on the keys as your refocused on what you were doing, you could hear a huff come from the sharp little skeleton,

“Mutt!” His scream rocked the house and then suddenly Mutt was sitting beside you, and arm draped over the back of the couch,

“What can I do for you Milord?” The smell of cloves danced around you, and you inhaled deeply, calming yourself for a few moments.

“I want you to grab the pet, I’d like for her to come with us to the store.” Your eyes shot over to Mutt, who sharp teeth curled up into a smile, his eye lights glancing over to you,

“Alright sweetheart, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, either way you’re coming along.” His phalanges gently played with your hair as he lent closer, ever since Milord had taken a liking to you, it had made Mutt much more forward then he had been before. His eye lights drifted over your figure, “Though id prefer to give it to you the hard way.” A wink and a flash of his blood orange tongue and you were out of there, jumping over the back of the couch and ran down the hall. His laughter bounced off the walls and then suddenly you ran into something solid that caged you in its arms, tilting your head up you found Mutt chuckling, his eyes bright and hungry looking. “As much as I love a good chase, I don’t want Milord to get angry, so I’m afraid we gotta go sweetheart.” With that, he picked you up and slung you over his shoulder, arms locked around your legs and the other resting on the very lower part of your back. A small squeak left your mouth as you felt him pull and snap the waistband of your jeans, your face erupting in a blush.

“Mutt put be down, I have work to do!” An exasperated huff left your mouth as he just let out a light chuckle, patting your back gently.

“Sorry sweetheart, but I promise it wont take long, Milord doesn’t like to dawdle or take his time, so we’ll be in and out before you know it.” He made his way down the hall towards the front door where Milord was waiting, his boot tapping the wooden floor at a rapid pace. Mutt gently grabbed you in his hands and held you up in front of him and sent you a wink, before lowing you to the ground so you could put your shoes on.

“You should be happy that I want you to come with us pet.” Your eyes glanced up at him from your kneeling positions, fingers tying the laces deftly, “What a joy it must be for you to be in my presence all day!” He was puffed up like a peacock, a sharp smile graced his face. A small sigh left your mouth as you turned to the closet to grab your coat, throwing it over your shoulder, before turning towards him and walking past,

“I’m overjoyed, as always Milord.” Sarcasm was thick in your words, your hand patted his head as you walked out the door, leaving him sputtering and glowing. You heard Mutts chuckle and Milord snap at him to hurry up and get to the car as you rushed the steps, soft creaks following your decent. Making your way to the car, you leaned up against it as the other two came up, Milord took to the driver’s side. Mutt walked up to you, and held the passenger door open, bowing a little and offering you the seat. A smile threated to take over your face, and you snickered, causing him to chuckle as well,

“After you Milady.” You played along, taking the hand he offered to help you in, giving him a soft smile,

“Thanks Mutt.” He nodded and closed the door gently, getting into the back and slouching into the leather seats. Milord started up the car and took off, becoming unusually quiet for once as you all made your way to town, you closed your eyes and leaned back, shivering slightly. The heat was suddenly on and you peeked an eye open to look over at Milord, his eyes on the road, but a small smile tugging it his mouth. Chuckling you closed your eye back down and drifted into a nap, the sounds of the car being nice background noise. You were later awoken by Mutts gentle shaking, rubbing your eyes and peering out of the window to see where you are, it looked like you were downtown. People slowly milled about the streets, you stretched and opened the door and stepping into the snow. Milord seemed to know where he was going, so you followed behind him at a slow lazy pace, Mutt trailing beside you, his elbow brushing your shoulder as his hands were shoved into his pockets. You all walked into what looked like a tailor, the door chiming,

“Ah welcome! What can I do for you today?” Your eyes looked up to notice a spider monster, she was dressed impeccably. “Oh Milord, your right on time as always, I just finished up your order this morning.” She walked off to the back to grab whatever he had ordered, meanwhile you wandered around the shop, your eyes trailing over what was for sale. As Milord and the spider monster talked you came across a pair of dark grey knitted, fingerless mittens, the kind where you could pull the top over to make them look like normal mittens. Picking them up you ran your hands over the soft woven fabric, it felt softer than the wool you were normally used too,

“What cha lookin at there sweetheart?” You jumped slightly and looked over your shoulder at Mutt, he was leaning over your shoulder, eye lights curious.

“Oh, I found these and was thinking about getting them, I don’t really have a pair of mittens.” Smiling you looked down and the price and choked on your breath, they weren’t cheap, not that you didn’t make enough money, but could you justify spending that much on a pair of mittens? Sighing you set them back down,

“Are ya not gonna get them?” He sounded confused, and you shook your head and smiled,

“Naw I wont worry about it today, ill get some another time, besides, I don’t think I grabbed my wallet.” Your hands slipped into your coat pocket to find you were right, must have left it in your room the last time you had used it. Shrugging you turned away and made your way over to Milord, where he was currently thanking the spider monster. “Thanks for being so quick with my order Muffet, you really do the best work around.” He was holding a small parcel in his clawed hands, and you wondered what he could have gotten. Noticing you were beside him he looked over at you,

“Are you ready to go back home pet?” An annoyed huff came out of your mouth as the spider lady chuckled, a hand gracefully hiding her mouth,

“Not your pet but yes I’m ready to go.” He gave you a curt nod and made his way to the front door,

“Come along Mutt, were leaving!” You made your way back to the car, feet crunching through the soft snow before you notice Mutt wasn’t with the two of you, had he not herd Milord call him? Shaking your head, you got into the car, Mutt suddenly appearing in the back, a lazy smile on him face. Milord huffed. “What have I told you about teleporting into the car? How can you be so lazy you dog!?” As he started the car and began to drive you couldn’t help but look behind you and raise an eyebrow at Mutt, silently questioning him why it had taken him so long to get back to the car. His only reply was a lazy shrug and a grin, thought it never seemed like he was without one. You decided to leave it alone and went to stare out the window, a daze setting over you as you made your way home. Once you pulled up, you got out and made your way up to the front door, eager to get back to work. Not that it had taken long for Milord to get his package, but you were a little behind on posting time, and that didn’t sit right with you. Milord and Mutt followed along, having a one-sided argument most from Milord who was calling Mutt a lazy bone. Chuckling to yourself you kicked off your boots and made your way to the kitchen to grab a cup or something warm, feeling a bit chilled from the walk from the car. Stretch and Sans were leaning on the counter, hashing jokes while they drank what looked to be hot chocolate, the smell slowly wafting over towards you, your mouth watering.

“Heya kiddo, how was your trip?” Sans looked over to you, a warm grin on his face, you leant against the counter and sighed.

“Short but exhausting to say the least, Milord is a lot to handle for such a small dude.” This caused the two jokesters to laugh, clutching at their sides,

“Don’t let him hear you say that honey, he won’t take that too well.” Stretch wiped an ecto-tear away from his eye socket, a few chuckles still escaping him.

“Yeah, he’d probably be pretty, short with you about that low blow.” Sans was grinning even wider now, his eye lights shone with mirth. Laughing at his puns you moved past them to grab a mug and make some hot chocolate for yourself, enjoying the playful banter the two skeletons were having. You made your way up to your room after the drink was ready, being careful not to spill. On the way up you ran into Red, who upon seeing you lent up against the banister and gave you a toothy grin,

“Well hello there doll face, what cha up to?” Moving past him on the stairs, you gently bumped him with your shoulder,

“Just going up to my room to put up a post, why you need something?” He shook his head and turned to follow you,

“Mind if I keep ya company? Boss hasn’t been the most pleasant person to be around, and I could really use a break from him.” You motioned your head for him to follow you and made your way to your bedroom. Opening the door for you, he gestured for you to go in first, his browbone raising slightly; his sharp grin even wider then usual, “After you doll face.”, you snorted slightly and punched his shoulder playfully before stepping in. Sitting at your desk, you quickly opened up your blog and added the new post that you had just finished writing this morning, keeping an eye on Red who was wandering around your room, looking at a shelve of curios you kept. He pulled a replica human skull off the shelf and held it in his hands, his eyes boring into the lifeless sockets of the skull. “This is what your skull looks like right doll?” His distal gently ran over the smooth surface of the frontal bone, red eye lights glancing over to your face as if trying to imagine this was what was under your skin. Standing you made your way over to him and smiled,

“Were really not so different structurally.” He chuckled and placed it back on the shelf,

“I mean ya have a lot more going on under that pretty skin of yours, but yeah.” His hand gently took yours, looking over it, his phalanges gently pressing into the flesh of your palm to feel the bones underneath. You watched as he took his time, feeling down from your fingertips to your wrist, “Ya feel a lot more delicate then I do, and I’m just bones an magic.” He made his way over to your bed and pulled you along by the wrist, making sure you were sitting before he went back to work again, this time running his hands up your forearm to feel your radius and ulna. You watched him in silence, enjoying the gentle pressure he was applying to your muscles from his exploration, it felt wonderful. His browbone furrowed in concentration, as he made his way up to your upper arm, pressing into your shoulder. A soft groan left your mouth, causing his eye lights to snap you to your face, “Sorry, didn’t mean to hurt ya doll.” His hands began to pull away before you grabbed one and held it.

“You didn’t hurt me, you just pressed into the muscle and it felt good was all.” You watched as he blinked a few times, how they all did that you would never know, but once he processed it his face broke into a grin and put his hands back onto your shoulder. His fingers continued to press into the tender muscles, eliciting a happy sigh from you, your eyes closing. Turning your back to him, his hands traveled over your upper back and neck, feeling the vertebrae that sat under your skull. Tilting your head to the side to give him more access to the muscle, you heard a soft crack causing another groan to leave you, which made Reds hands freeze, you turned to look over at him. His eye lights were fuzzy, sockets slightly lidded as he stared at your neck, you could feel his phalanges flex slightly. “Red? Are you ok? You didn’t hurt me, that was just my neck crack- “Suddenly he pulled you close, your back hitting his ribcage, a deep growl coming from him and vibrating against you. A blush flared up across your cheeks as you felt Red nuzzle his skull into the crook of your neck, hot breath giving you goosebumps. His sharp teeth ghosted over your skin, sending shivers down your spine,

“Damn doll face, you’re getting me all riled up.” One of his arms wrapped around your waist, trapping your arms to your sides, as his hand slid into your hair to pull your head to the side to get better access at the soft skin of your neck. You felt his tongue materialise and run across your pulse point, purring at the small breathy sigh that left your mouth.

“But I didn’t do anyth-“ Your voice left you as he nipped at your neck gently, causing you to tense, his sharp teeth easily able to pierce your skin if he wasn’t careful. Another growl left him, his grip tightening on you, “Red stop it, this isn’t the time or place for this right now.” You struggled slightly in his tight embrace, as his tongue darted out again to swipe across your jaw, another soft nip placed right after.

“Not gonna lie doll, but I really wan’ ta claim ya if you’d let me.” His voice was a deep purr, the kind of tone that made you shiver, you could feel him shift behind you as something hard was pressed into your lower back. Shock went through you, if they were able to conjure tongues, perhaps that was possible as well. “After you stood up to boss, I couldn’t stop thinkin’ about ya, id love to have you try an defy me.” He shifted again so you were sitting on his lap, the hardness pressed against you, your breathing hitched in your throat as he ground against you. You could feel yourself becoming wet, your hands flexed and grabbed onto the fabric of his hoodie, your thoughts becoming hazy as the smell of charred wood overcame you. Eyes rolling back, you lent your head against his shoulder, as he left little nips to your neck again, pulling soft moans from you. His fingers pulled at the collar of your shirt to expose more skin, tongue lapping hungrily at what he could reach, freeing a hand you grasped the back of his skull to hold him close, his name tumbling out of your mouth as he growled in your ear.

“Red, please I-!” Suddenly you felt his teeth sink into the dip between your neck and shoulder, a sharp pain shocking you out of the dreamy state you had been in. A choked gasp left you, as you pushed yourself away from him, “Red what the fuck!” You held your hand up to your neck, pulling it back to see blood shining on your palm. You looked at him, his eyes had gone dark, his breathing heavy. Pressing yourself up against your headboard you shuddered slightly, “Red? Are you ok?” You watched as his eye lights came back, he shook his head and noticed you cowering away from him, your hand pressed firmly against the bite wound.

“Shit, kitten, I-I didn’t mean ta hurt ya like that, I just!” His hands clenched into fists, before suddenly your nose was assaulted by the sent of clove. Suddenly he was off your bed and being held up by the back of his collar by Mutt, who was growling.

“What the fuck do you think your doing to sweetheart hmm?” You shrieked at Mutt threw him into the wall, his body sliding down into a crumpled heap. You could hear multiple shouts from around the house, the smell of magic permeating the air as the other brothers burst into your room to find Red on the ground, red magic ebbing from a crack in his skull. Mutt had burnt orange bones hovering about him, his eye lights extinguished, mouth pulled into a snarl. “Get up and fight me! Ill rip you to shreds for hurting her!” His hand went to throw the bones forward, but before he could you jumped off the bed and tackled him to the ground; the bones piercing the wall just above Red.

“Mutt calm down, it was just an accident! He didn’t mean to hurt me!” He snarled and tried to wiggle out of your grasp, and you were sure he could have easily but probably didn’t want to hurt you. You watched as Papyrus went over to Red and helped him up, his hands glowing a gentle orange colour as he hovered over the crack in Reds skull. You looked over at Red, whose eye lights were cast down towards the ground,

“I didn’t mean ta hurt her…” His voice was soft, his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides as he winced a bit. You watched as the bone slowly knit itself back together, Papyrus’s medicinal smelling magic overwhelming everything else in the room.

“So, what happened kiddo?” Sans knelt and looked you in the eyes, his grin pulled tight across his face. A sigh left you as you looked down at Mutt, whose eye lights were back, trained on the bite mark on your neck.

“It was just an accident, that’s all, he didn’t mean to hurt me.” Your heart was pounding, you didn’t want Red to get in trouble for something he didn’t mean to do,

“She’s lyin’ vanilla, I lost control and marked her, I was staking a claim.” Several sets of lights looked from Red to your blushing face, feeling embarrassed you hid your face in Mutts hoodie. “Next time ill be more careful, cause I definitely want her.” His tongue swiped over his fangs, licking the blood from the points of them. A deep growl ripped out of Mutts chest,

“You won’t come anywhere near her, ill make sure of it.” His arms wrapped around you and held you close,

“Maybe we should all talk about this somewhere else, the kitchen perhaps?” Stretch was leaning against the doorframe, a smoke balancing between his teeth, his face looked angry for a change. When you looked over at the others who were there, they all looked equally upset, “I’m sure honey would like to know what you’re even talking about.” When your eyes caught his, he smiled and walked over to help you up, “Are you alright? We should take care of that bite hun.” You nodded slowly and followed him out of your room to the kitchen, he gently lifted you up and set you on the counter before digging into a cupboard for something. He pulled out a small piece of candy from a container and held it up to your lips, chuckling at your puzzled expression. “Its monster candy hun, it’ll heal that wound up for you.” He pressed it too your lips and you gingerly opened your mouth for him, lips grazing his distles as he poked it in. His hand pulled back quickly though, and you could see the hint of a faint golden blush on his nasal ridge, his other hand went to scratch the back of his head while he waited for you to chew the treat. A slight tingle danced on your tongue, your body feeling pleasantly warm, suddenly you felt a slight tugging sensation at your neck. Raising your hand up, you ran your fingers over the area where Red had bit you, the blood was still there, but no wound.

“Holy shit that’s amazing! I didn’t know monster food had that ability!” Giddiness welled up inside of you, making Stretch chuckle as he moved over to the sink to wet a washcloth,

“Yeah it has its perks, but don’t rely on it too much. Sure, it’ll make you feel better, but as a human it can’t sustain you forever.” His hands wrung out the water, before turning back to you, “Tilt your head back for me hun.” His fingers gently nudged your chin in the direction he needed you to go and you obeyed, feeling a warmth spread through you and he kept your chin locked between his thumb and pointer finger. His honey coloured eye lights searched the area, seemingly satisfied he went to work wiping the blood away with gentle strokes. “So, what happened up there, I know you said it was an accident but if what Red says is true that he was trying to make a claim, then ill have some stuff to explain.” Now you were red as you thought back to what had just happened, a huff coming out of your mouth in frustration,

“Honestly… I’m not sure, one moment red and I were just kinda fooling around, nothing serious just him getting a little flirty and feely. The next thing I know he has his teeth sunk into me, even when I pulled away, he didn’t seem ok. Like he wasn’t all there…”

Frowning you looked over to Stretch, whose own face seem to be contorted into an angry scowl. “Well I can tell you this, Reds never been good at keeping his hands to himself, not that Mutt is any better honestly.” He gently tugged at the collar of your shirt and you held in back for him so he could continue to wipe the blood away, “Basically he was trying to mark you, a warning to other male monsters that you’re taken so to speak.” You shivered as his fingers grazed your collarbone, the sensation reminding you of Red only moments before, “He didn’t ask or explain anything to you, did he?” Shaking your head, he scoffed and walked over to the sink to rinse out the now red rag, hanging it over the tap he turned to you and sighed, “I’m sorry this happened, me and Sans figured it would eventually, but I didn’t think it would happen so soon.” A snap of light, and he had a lit cigarette between his teeth, taking a deep inhale before continuing, “Its to be expected though, most monsters only go into heat when the elements are right for it, food, safety, a fertile female…” His eye lights bore into your eyes and you suddenly felt liking hiding away from that stare, he almost looked… hungry.

“So, are you saying its my bad?” Stretch shook his head and came to lean against the counter beside you,

“Naw its not your fault hun, he just doesn’t have good self control; its that primal need that took over.” His eye lights glanced over to you, eye sockets lidded as he gave you a lazy grin, “I mean I can see why he had such a hard time, you smell so good right now.” Quirking your head to the side, you smelt your shirt, not noticing anything besides your usual fragrance.

“I mean I’m wearing the same fragrance I always do...” A small chuckle from him cut you off, his hand going to cover his eyes, before he pulled it back and lent in close,

“Naw that’s not it hun, its you that smells good, smells like your calling to us.” He stood to his full height and trapped you on the counter between his arms, one on either side as he lent in to your neck and took a deep breath, “Smells like rain on a autumn day, like moss, and damp leaves.” Your face began to heat up as he nuzzled his skull into your hair, “I read somewhere that human females have their… heats? Once a month at least?” Your jaw went slack, finally understanding what he was getting at, you must be ovulating,

“Y-yeah but we call it ovulating, basically means were ready to try for a child.” Shivers ran down your arms as you felt what could only be described as a skeleton kiss, was placed on your neck.

“Yeah that’s it, trust me honey, for us male monsters, its basically a siren call. So were going to want to protect you, mark you… claim you.” A small nip to your sensitive neck had you let out a keening noise, which made Stretch shiver, a low rumble coming from deep within his chest. “Even right now, I’m having some trouble with it now that I’m so close to you. That and your soul is reaching out too, I can feel it calling out to me, I’m sure they could all hear it back in the bedroom.” He locked eyes with you, a golden tongue forming in his mouth as he licked his teeth before he lent in and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. Then he backed away suddenly, and you pouted at the loss of contact, “Trust me, as much as id love to continue, I don’t wanna risk losing myself and hurting you, you’re a bit more delicate compared to monster females, were going to have to get used to the smell and that desirable song you’re singin’ before any of us even attempted that sort of thing with you.” If you weren’t red before, you were now, the thought of all of them vying for your attention made you flustered.

“Hey kiddo, did Stretch explain to you what’s going on?” You jumped as Sans popped into existence by the kitchen entryway, a lazy smile on his face,

“Ah yeah he explained to me…” Hiding your face in your hand a bit, you looked away, not really being able to meet them in the eyes anymore. You heard Sans let out a relieved sigh, before going to the fridge to grab a bottle of ketchup. He promptly flipped the cap and took a hearty chug,

“Good, I’m sorry we didn’t explain earlier, and don’t worry Edge is taking care of Red right now. Sure, he feels bad, but he should control himself better.” His eye lights flashed a bit brighter, you watched as his hand clenched around the bottle, “Don’t worry, most of us have better self control, I promise you wont be in any danger, and if something does happen just call me or Stretch, even Milord would be a good idea.” Nodding you jumped down from the counter, bumping his hip with your own,

“Don’t worry, I trust you guys, and at least I know now right?” You gave them both a smile before going to the front door and slipping on your boots and coat. “I’m just gonna go for a little walk, clear my head and all; ill be right back!” They both smiled at you and waved you off, you made your way down the front stairs and turned to walk towards the back of the house. Your shoes crunched in the snow as you followed the little path to the back where the woodshed was. Finding the stump that Papyrus and Blue would chop the wood on you sat down and went through your thoughts, yes that had been a jarring experience; but Red hadn’t meant to hurt you. More so when did you become ok with the fact that some of them may or may not want you, was it only because you went through a heat every month? If anything, that bothered you more, you wanted them to like you for who you were, not because they could reproduce with you. As you mulled these thought over in your head you heard a twig snap behind you, startling you out of your thoughts. Quickly turning, you found nothing out of the ordinary, but the lump in your stomach told you otherwise. Standing up slowly, you surveyed the area, eyes scanning the treeline of the forest. Taking a few tentative steps forward you looked again, maybe it was a deer or another wild animal that had made that sound? A few more steps forward and you were just on the edge of the snowy woods, the birch trees glistening in the midday sun, little flecks of crystal dancing though the air. If it weren’t for the feeling in your gut telling you to turn away, you would have called it beautiful. You suddenly remembered the red eye you saw when you first came, that haunting glow from the woods, and stumbled backwards. Someone caught you by the wrist as your breath caught in your throat, you saw the sleeve of Sans’s blue hoodie from the corner of your eye,

“Oh god thanks Sans, I almost took a tumble there!” You chucked and turned, only to come face to face with that single red glowing orb. It looked like Sans, that was for certain, if Sans had been put through the ringer. A large crack in his skull, a single red eye light, and a socket that was dark. The grin on his face was like the one you were familiar with, but it was dark, like the look of a predator seeing his prey. Voice caught in your throat, you tried to take your arm away from him, but he held fast, “Ah… not so fast... little lamb.” His voice was a deep, slow timber,

“I’ve been… wanting to… meet you for a while, of course… classic wouldn’t let that happen, but… now I have you.” His arm wrapped around your waist, and just before he could teleport away you let out a blood curdling scream, before being whisked away into the void.


	4. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn some things about two new skeletons, Edge finally give you a slight answer to why hes been so crass towards you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been writing all day, so i figured as long as im always 3 chapters ahead of the chapter i post ill be doing great haha Also much heat talk in the next few chapters, as reader is very confused about where skelly boys like her cause of that or because of genuine time and connection haha Hope you enjoy!

When you came out of the void you were dropped unceremoniously, landing in a heap on the floor, you quickly scrambled away to a corner of the baren room, eyes trained on the fake Sans. He gave a small chuckle before he violently tugged on the hole in his skull, to the point where you could see flecks of dust floating down onto his hoodie. Now that you could have a better look at him, his clothes were threadbare, the slippers on his feet that Sans would wear around the house were covered in a rust colour. Everything about him screamed at you to run, but there was no where for you to go, the room only held an old bed, a nightstand, a single window and the door. You watched warily as his eye light came back, shivered as it trained itself on you,

“Well… welcome to… our home.” He tilted his head slightly towards the door, indicating for you to go through it. Shaking your head, you held your place in the corner of the room, legs locked, too scared to move. He sighed slightly and began to shuffle towards you, your heart begins to pound, what was he going to do to you? When he reached you, he held out his hand, “Don’t worry… we won’t hurt you… but there is someone who wants to meet you.” Your eyes looked down at his hand, fingers trembling slightly you took it, despite every warning your body was telling you.

“W-hats your name?” Voice thick with nerves you looked up to that single red eye light, trying to keep yourself as calm as you could. His head tilted again, like he had forgotten he even had a name, before he slowly spoke,

“You can call me… Axe.” You nodded slightly and followed him out the door, which led to a landing and a set of old stairs, looking around the wallpaper on the old walls was peeling off. This house must be incredibly old, definitely abandoned. Axe gently tugged your hand to follow him as he made his way down the stairs, and you followed carefully, scared that the old wood might give way at any second. When you reached the bottom, you took a cursory glance around, to the right was a kitchen, the left looked like a door to the backyard. He held your hand as he took you through the old kitchen, which was surprisingly being used, it was clean and free of dust as far as you could see. Another door led to the outside again, you could see though the glass panes that you must be somewhere in the woods. As you turned the corner you came across a very tall skeleton that looked almost like Papyrus, the threadbare red scarf tipping you off. He was incredibly tall though, much taller than the one you knew, he was hunched over the table of the dining room, setting down mismatched plates and cutlery. “Hey bro… I brought someone to meet… you.” At this the Papyrus lookalike turned around swiftly and you had to stifle a gasp, his teeth were horribly mangled, like he had broken them all.

“Ah welcome human, my name is Nook, its very nice to meet you.” Surprisingly, he wasn’t nearly as loud as Blue and Papyrus, he was much softer spoken, seemed much more timid. He walked up to you and held out a hand, covered in red gloves that had holes in them, you could see his bones peaking out in the soft lighting coming through the windows. You took it gently, unlike Axe you weren’t as afraid of him, he seemed nice enough.

“Its nice to meet you too, my name is Y/N.” He gave you a lopsided grin and gestured towards the table,

“I hope that my brother treated you nicely, I told him to behave.” His milky eye lights glanced over towards Axe, who scratched the back of his head as if he were embarrassed,

“I… may have scared her… a bit?” You let out a snort, and walked towards the table, sitting down in one of the chairs.

“Scared is not the word I would use, terrify is more like it.” At hearing this Nook gasped and turned on Axe, who was holding his hands up in a defensive position,

“Did you hurt our guest Axe?” He was tapping his foot, arms crossed in front of him, it made you almost laugh at how small Axe was trying to make himself look right now. His head ducked down into the collar of his hoodie,

“Naw… I just gave her… a good fright. She… never saw me… coming.” He looked over at you and gave you a wink, which made you chuckle a little bit.

“I’m fine Nook, I promise he didn’t hurt me.” You gave the tall skeleton a warm smile and watched as the tension in his shoulders seemed to disappear.

“Ill be right back, I’m going to grab dinner, you behave.” He pointed a gloved finger at Axe who held his hands up once again, before going to sit down on the other side of the table across from you. Once again that red eye bore into you, but you refused to back down and just stared right back. If you could yell in Edges face there was no way you were gonna let this guy get to you,

“So, do you mind telling me where I am and why you brought me here?” You needed to know how far away from the house you were if you could escape and make it back home. Axe seemed to think on an answer, probably unsure of what to say,

“You are… in the woods… close to the… main house.” He began to tug at his socket once again, “I brought you here… because my bro… wanted to meet you.” You gave him a small nod and looked out a window into the thicket of trees,

“Then why didn’t you just ask me instead of kidnapping me?” This cause him to laugh, and you shuddered slightly,

“The main house… wouldn’t let us… too… dangerous… they said.” This made your stomach drop, if none of the guys in the house wanted you too meet these two because they were dangerous, then you had to get out of here as fast as you could. Before you could speak, he continued, “I’m sorry… I scared you.” His eye light cast down, like he felt bad about it,

“Its ok, just next time maybe a warning before you whisk me away?” Axe seemed to perk up at this,

“Next… time?” But before you could continue, Nook had come back onto the room with a pot that was steaming.

“Dinner is served.” He gently placed it down and you could see that it looked like spaghetti, which made you think of Papyrus, was the house worried about you? Were they out looking for you right at this moment? “I hope you enjoy what I’ve made, I also have some homemade bread to go with this.” Nook went back to the kitchen and came back just as fast with a beautiful fresh loaf, with a side of butter, it honestly looked delicious.

“Thanks, so much Nook, I can’t wait to eat.” Sending a genuine smile his way you plated your food and dug in, the first bite causing you to groan happily. It tasted exactly like Papyrus’s did, the bread was amazing as well and you chewed with a happy smile on your face, glad that you got to have dinner. Nook and Axe watched you carefully, seeming happy that you enjoyed the food before they themselves dug in, not wasting a single bit, you even saw Axe lick his plate clean. It was a curious thing, obviously they lived close enough to the main house that they could get their provisions, but why were they deemed dangerous? Perhaps at first glance they seemed a bit off putting, but for someone who’s job was too investigate murders and the unknown, you’ve seen and read much worse. There had to be a reason why you had never met them before, and why the guys hadn’t told you anything, “Hey, so why are you guys deemed dangerous? Why can’t you come to the main house?” You watched at Nook dropped his fork and his eyes darted towards you, looking scared,

“Th-they told us we shouldn’t be around humans… because we might…” He trailed off, suddenly looking exceedingly small for his massive frame, he pulled at the loose threads of his gloves with shaky hands.

“Let me… **axe** you a question… little lamb.” You turned to look at Axe, his red eye light fixed on you, as if you gauge how you might respond. “If... someone was recovering from… something they did every day... and you put them in a room with that very thing… what do you think might happen? Your mouth pulled into a grimace,

“Like you mean someone with an addiction?” He nodded slowly, “I guess I would suppose they would indulge themselves if they didn’t have enough will power, but if they had the will power then I hope they wouldn’t? But I wouldn’t want to put anyone in that situation, it seems too cruel.” Your brows furrowed, is that why they weren’t allowed? Because they had been addicted to something?

“Ok now what if… that person had to… become that way to survive?” You tented your fingers in front of you and leaned your chin on them, thinking of a good answer,

“I mean… if they had to too survive then how could I blame them for that? I understand that not everyone has the best cards dealt to them, that no one has a perfect lot in life. I think what’s most important is what they choose to do about it, do you stay in that dark place? Or do you learn from it and come out of it better then before? I know that can be an easy thing for me to say, but that’s what I would hope for them.” Axe’s eyes blinked slowly, taking in what you had said for a moment, and then an oddly gentle smile broke out over his feature,

“That was… a good answer. I won’t go into what it is… but just know that that is why they… don’t want us around you.” You nodded, feeling a bit better about the situation you were in right now, yes Axe had kidnapped you but he seemed genuinely sorry about it, maybe you could ask the guys when you got back home.

“I mean I can ask them when I get home if you can visit more, I’m sure they would understand?” He barked out a laugh,

“That won’t happen… we will never be allowed that privilege.” Your brows furrowed, how was that fair? The two of the seemed perfectly fine to you, a little odd but you were odd as well. You smacked a hand down on the table, making Nook jump a bit, Axe’s eye light dilated slightly,

“Ill make sure it does, watch me.” It was said with finality, you were determined to let them have the same freedoms that the others did, they couldn’t be left alone out here forever! Standing up quickly you grabbed everyone’s dishes and made your way to the kitchen, “Ill do the dishes Nook as a thank you for the lovely meal!” He quickly scurried after you, protesting that you shouldn’t have to, while Axe sat at the table in silence. His eye light flickered in its dark socket as worn fingers pulled at the gouge in his skull,

“I can’t wait to see what you do…. Little lamb.”

Later after the sun had gone down, you were sitting on the well-worn couch in the living room, a fire crackling merrily. The smell reminded you of Red, and you frowned, he had looked so guilty earlier when he saw you backed into the corner of your bed. Hopefully when you returned you could talk to him about what had happened, it felt wrong to just ignore the incident. Lost in thought you felt a gentle nudge on your left, you looked over to Nook who was currently knitting a rather lovely throw blanket, it was full of mismatched colours of yarn.

“Are you ok miss Y/N? You seem to be lost in your own little world?” Mouth quirking up into a slight smile you nodded, looking over to see Axe who had fallen asleep on a chair in front of the toasty flames.

“I was just thinking about earlier today… there was an accident I guess you could say at the house.” Nook cocked his head to the side, his fingers deftly working on the yarn in his hand,

“Would you like to tell me your thoughts? It might help clear you mind.” He gave you a crooked smile, his pale-yellow eye lights flickering in the flames glow, “Well you see… Red and I were, hanging out in my room. He sometimes likes to sit in there while I’m working to get away from Edge, which I don’t mind at all. Not like I’m particularly fond of the guy myself.” Nook nodded, “Things got a bit… heated you could say and Red bit me, hard enough to draw blood.” You watched as Nook began to sweat a bit,

“Did… did you get into a fight?” Your eyes widened, raising your hands in front of you, you shook your head,

“Oh no! Nothing like that… he um just lost control for a second.” Your face flushed red, remembering the moment again, “Its my fault, if I had known I would have been more careful.” The gently clack of needles filled the small amount of silence you let hang in the air,

“If you had known what?” His eye lights were fixed on you carefully,

“That I’m going through what you guys would call a “heat”, I didn’t realise it would effect the others so much…” His hands stopped moving and you watched as his lights dilated slightly,

“Ah so that’s what… that smell was.” He flushed a bit and hid his face in his worn scarf, avoiding your eyes as best he could, “That’s not your fault miss Y/N, how were you to know that might happen.” He held his hands up quickly, “B-but don’t worry, you’re perfectly safe here, me and Axe are… a bit out of practice with that sort of thing…” He flushed again, “I don’t know if Axe even noticed honestly, though I will admit the call is a bit alluring.” Now it was your turn to flush, and you quickly pulled your knees to your chest to hide your face.

“Are all monsters this good with their sense of smell?” You stole a glance at him, he had begun knitting again, trying to focus on it as a distraction from the topic you were on,

“I-I mean its more then just the smell, its your soul as well… it’s calling out.” Your eyes glanced down to your chest, you couldn’t feel anything yourself so maybe it was only monsters who could hear it,

“W-what does it sound like?” Voice becoming incredibly soft, your eyes cast over to the fire, watching as the flames flickered and danced on the charred logs. Nook set his work down to the side and turned to face you, his head tilted slightly as if trying to hear your soul over the crackle of the flames,

“It sounds… lonely, it wants comfort, love, companionship…” His hand reached out slowly, fingertips touching your sternum, “Let me assure you, there is no reason to feel so lonely… you have all of my family, even Axe and myself.” He gave you a crooked smile, “We will make sure you are never lonely little flower.” You felt your heart swell at his words, a warmth growing inside of you that filled an emptiness that you had never noticed before,

“Thanks Nook, I really needed to hear that.” Your hand clasped the one he had on your sternum and held it gently, reveling in how warm it was. He gave you a gentle smile, a small flush on his nasal ridge,

“Of course, any time miss Y/N.” While you two sat there in a warm silence, Axe suddenly awoke from his nap, he jumped out of his chair into a defensive stance and growled,

“Looks like… our time is up… little lamb.” Before you could even question him, the front door slammed open and you screamed, there covered in snow and blending in with the dark outside was Edge, his eye lights scanned the room before they came to rest on you, seemingly infuriated.

“THERE YOU ARE PET.” He took long, purposeful steps towards you, ignoring Axes growls, and lifted you off the couch and slung you over his shoulder, “TRUST ME YOU TWO, WHEN I TELL THE MAIN HOUSE THAT YOU STOLE THEIR LITTLE TOY, IM SURE THEY WONT BE TOO PLEASED.” His sharp grin widened, and he turned to leave,

“Edge put me down! They didn’t do anything wrong; they didn’t hurt me!” You held your hand out towards the two of them, Nook mirroring your action with his own hand, his eye lights wavy. Axe stood there, his good eye light burning in anger,

“THAT DOESN’T MATTER IF THEY HURT YOU OR NOT, THEY KNOW THE RULES ABOUT BEING AROUND HUMANS, UNLESS YOU WANT TO BECOME A MEAL FOR THEM, I SUGGEST YOU SHUT UP.” He walked out the front door and into the snowy night, and you watched as the light from their house became smaller and smaller till only the moon light lit the way. Edge was silent after that, his boots crunching in the snow and he walked,

“You have to let me go back; I didn’t even get to say goodbye!” A deep growl rumbled from him, sending shivers up your spine,

“NO, IM TAKING YOU BACK TO THE HOUSE, THAT’S FINAL.” You began to struggle in his grip, kicking your legs to try and get him to let go, your fists beat down upon his leather covered back,

“I can make my own decisions Edge! What gives you the right to tell me what to do!” He suddenly stopped and dumped you onto the snowy ground below, you were about to give him a piece of your mind when you looked up at him and froze. He stood there, moon back lighting him, making him look even more formidable,

“WHY DO YOU HAVE A DEATHWISH HUMAN? FOR ONCE JUST LISTEN TO ME, ITS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!” He was vibrating, you could hear his bones rattling in anger. Standing up and brushing the snow off yourself with chilled hands, you glared up into those sharp red eye lights, refusing to back down.

“Why do you even care! You don’t even like having me around the main house, so why do you care if I’m with them!?” Your voice was climbing, reaching a point of anger you hadn’t felt in an awfully long time, taking a step towards him you shoved him as hard as you could with your hands. “You haven’t liked me from the very start, so you might as well leave me with them! At least you won’t have to deal with the “pet” anymore!” Your hands moved to shove him again, but he caught them in his sharp grasp, spinning you quickly to pin you to a tree,

“AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO DO THAT HUMAN, I KNOW THAT MY BROTHERS WOULD BE INCREDIBLY UPSET AT THE PROSPECT OF YOU LEAVING, I WON’T ALLOW THEM TO BE HURT THAT WAY AGAIN!” His face was incredibly close to yours now, you could smell his magic, a mix of leather and sandalwood. It was musky and incredibly alluring as you stood there stunned into silence, breathing deeply to steady your racing heart.

“Again?” Voice barely above a whisper, you looked up into those glowing red eye lights, you felt his rattling come to a stop as he registered what he had said,

“IGNORE WHAT I SAID HUMAN, ITS NOT OF YOUR CONSCERN.” His hands dropped from your arms and he turn to walk back to the house, you quickly followed along, trying to keep up with his strides,

“No, you have to tell me what you meant, what do you mean again! Who hurt them before?!” You stumbled over a log covered by the snow and braced yourself for the impact, but it never came, Edges hands catching you before it could happen. He held you in place, claws digging into your arms through the sleeves of your coat,

“WHY DO YOU CARE HUMAN, WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU IF THEY WERE HURT OR NOT?” His eyes narrowed at you, “WHY WOULD YOU CARE IF ANY OF US WERE HURT BEFORE, ITS NOT AS IF YOU HUMANS ARE KIND TO US MONSTERS, YOU TAKE WHAT YOU NEED AND THEN LEAVE! WITH NO REMORESE FOR THOSE WHO ARE LEFT BEHIND!” You could hear his bones start to rattle again, his anger rising once more,

“Look Edge… I don’t know who you’re talking about, but whoever they are they sure as hell aren’t me. I would never do that to your family!” A laugh came from him, it felt like a razor cutting through the silence of the forest,

“AND HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THAT HUMAN? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SHOW THAT YOU WON’T TURN ON US ALL AND LEAVE US BROKEN?” Your hands reached up and enclosed around his wrists, the leather feeling almost warm against your frozen fingers,

“Edge, I promise I would never do that, that’s just not the kind of person I am, I know what it feels like to be used and then tossed aside.” Looking down at the ground, you whispered softly, “I know how it feels to be broken.” You could feel tracks of wetness fall down your face, whether it was snow melting or tears you couldn’t tell. Edge released you, standing there with you in silence for a moment before a gloved hand reached up and brushed at your cheek in a gentle manner that certainly didn’t fit the monster standing before you. Your head shot up too look at him, you flinched as you noticed the sadness in his usually angry eyes, his sharp mouth pulled into a frown. In a tone you had never heard him use before he spoke,

“We should get you home, the others are waiting for you.” He turned and continued to walk, much slower this time so you could keep up with him, and you hurried to follow along. It was a quiet trek home after that, as you followed in his footsteps, shivering against the November chill. You felt numb as the cold began to seep into your now wet coat, your teeth chattering slightly, Edge took notice of the sound and turned to look at you. He let out an annoyed sigh and walked up to you, taking off his scarf and wrapping it around your frozen face before lifting you up into his arms. He held you close to his chest and began to jog, no longer slowed down by your shorter steps, tired and cold; you nuzzled into his chest for the warmth that was radiating from him.

“I know you don’t like me, and I know to you I probably seem like a burden… but thanks for coming to get me Edge.” Your eyes drifted closed, hearing a soft grunt come from him,

“Don’t talk, just go to sleep human, well be home shortly.” A small sigh of agreement came from you, and you inhaled his heady sent again, letting it take you away as you made your way home, the moon lighting the way.


	5. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like a sick day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Figured id post one before i get on a plane to Toronto tonight, hopefully i can get a few chapters writen out in the next few days while there so i can upload soon again ^^ Thank you as always for reading and i hope you have an amazing day! Also Pap and Blue are talking in lowercase cause reader is sick, also why do most chapters end on sleep XD i need to get out of that habit lol

When you awoke, you found yourself in your bed, cocooned and incredibly warm; to the point of it being almost unbearable. You went to move your hand to rub at your eyes only to find both of them locked in boney grips, looking too your left you could see Blue was nuzzled into your side, his breathing even and slow, on the right it looked like Papyrus had fallen asleep on the floor, his hand that he wasn’t using as a pillow was intertwined with yours. A smile tugged at your lips, they must have watched you the entire night, though your memories were foggy at best. You laid your head back down, staring at the ceiling, what had happened when you had gotten home? You could remember the warm glow from the fireplace in the living room, as multiple voices around you spoke in hushed worried tones. Boney fingers brushed your bangs back from your face, you could remember someone picking you up and taking you to your room. They apologised as they took off your wet clothes and put you into something warm and dry, after that nothing. Looking down at your arms you noticed you were wearing Sans’s hoodie, was he the one who had brought you up here? Oh, so slowly and carefully you removed yourself from the two skeletons grips, and gently made your way down the bed to the bottom so you could get off without waking them.

You walked over too your dresser and found a pair of new underwear to throw on and a pair of thigh high socks, making sure the two of them were fast asleep you turned your back to them and changed under the cover of the hoodie. You felt way too hot to put on much else, your forehead was burning up, a pressure beginning to build behind your eyes. Must have gotten sick from being wet in the cold last night, hopefully it wasn’t too bad though. Gently opening your door, you made your way down the hall to the stairs, being careful not to wake anyone. It was still early in the morning, the sun just barely peaking over the horizon, not that you minded. Once you were downstairs you made your way to the kitchen, no one was up yet it seemed, so you decided to make a cup of tea to drink. Looking up at the cupboard that held the cups, you climbed up onto the counter to reach them; trying extremely hard to not make any sound.

“You should be in bed.” The voice was quiet, but still startled you and you felt yourself lose your grip, ready to meet the floor face first before you found yourself in a pair of arms. Looking up at your saviour, your eyes met with the lavender eye lights of Milord, his mouth pulled into a frown. “What are you doing up? You are in no condition to be up and about.” He set you down gently, before going to the coffee pot to start a new batch,

“I just wanted a cup of tea; I don’t feel so good honestly.” A cough ripped from your throat, causing you to set the cup down on the counter so you could cover your mouth in the sleeves of the hoodie. Milord looked over at you and sighed,

“Yes, we suspected you would be sick after staying outside in the cold for so long, when you came home you were barely coherent.” He moved over to you and took off his glove, something you never saw him do, before putting his hand to your forehead to feel your temperature, “You still have a high fever, after you have your tea go back to bed and ill make sure food is sent up to you.” He pulled his hand away, replacing his glove and went to turn on the kettle, his eye lights looked back at you seriously. “You should take a few days off from your job as well, I know you work from home but still, you need to rest.” You huffed, a pout set on your face and you hoisted yourself up onto the counter to sit and wait for the water to heat up,

“I know, but I don’t want to disappoint my readers, I had a cool cult story that I was going to record and put up tomorrow for them.” A ding from the kettle signaled that the water was done, before you could move to get down, Milord held up a hand to stop you, grabbing your cup he took it over to brew your tea.

“Trust me, I understand the want to work, but you’re only human, give your body the time it needs.” You watched him, feet lightly swinging, as he grabbed a tea bag and placed it into your mug. He proceeded to grab the honey out of the cupboard and put some into the hot drink, stirring methodically, “I’m sure your followers will understand, don’t be too hard on yourself for something out of your control Phi.” You tilted your head at the word, unsure of its meaning, which caused Milord to turn lavender ever so slightly, “Anyhow, drink this up in front of the fire in the living room, we don’t need you catching cold.” He picked you up from the counter gently, setting you down before steering you into the direction on the living room,

“Alright, alright, I’m going!” A laugh bubbled up as he huffed slightly, before watching you go to the couch and sit down. Seemingly satisfied, he made his way back to the kitchen to start cooking you assumed, as the fridge door opened, and you could hear items being placed on the counter. You sat in silence as you drank your tea, looking out the window towards the snowfall outside, sometime soon you would have to bring up Axe and Crooks with the rest of the guys. You didn’t like that they had to stay out there alone with no one to keep them company but themselves. It would be nice if you could at least go and visit them every week to have dinner together, you let out a tentative sigh,

“What’s eating you hunny bun?” You looked over to your left and noticed Stretch, he was relaxing comfortably on the couch, an arm thrown over the back while his other brought a smoke to his mouth.

“Stretch!” You set down your mug on the coffee table and jump into his arms for a hug, squeezing tightly around him, this cause him to laugh and you felt his arms wrap around you,

“Did you miss me hun? I don’t think I’ve ever had this warm of a reception from you.” Nuzzling your face into his hoodie, you let out a happy sigh,

“I missed you all very much, not just you silly.” Looking up at him, he held his smoke between his teeth, which were pulled into a grin. Putting a hand to his chest, he fake pouted,

“And here I thought I was your favorite, I’m hurt Y/N.” He looked down at what you were wearing, “Not that I should complain, am I the first one to see you in this little outfit? Ill admit blue looks good on you, but I think orange would match the black socks much better.” Giving you a wink, you squeaked and hid your face in his chest,

“Don’t ruin the moment Stretch, pervert.” You could feel his chest rumble with laughter, “And no sorry, Milord got that privilege first.”

“Got what privilege darlin’?” Looking over the back of the couch, you watched Mutt walk into the living room, the heal of his hand rubbing an eye socket, as his other hand dug in his sweats to find a lighter for the cigarette that was placed precariously between his sharp fangs,

“Mutt, I’m so glad to see you!” Jumping off the couch, you ran into him full force, causing him to stumble a bit before holding you in his arms, “How are you, did you get in trouble for yesterday?” His ruby eye lights looked down at you, slowly becoming hazy,

“Naw I didn’t get in too much trouble sweetheart, though even if I did, it would have definitely been worth seeing you in nothing but a hoodie and some thigh highs.” His hand grazed the hem of Sans’s hoodie, fingers hooking into the top of one of the socks before slightly pulling at it, “Though id rather it be my sweater I was taking off of ya.” You let out a snort of laughter, hiding your mouth behind a sleeve,

“Do you guys have like a weird hoodie fetish or something?” Looking up you saw his eye lights twinkle a bit, a warm grin on his sharp mouth,

“Call it what you want, its just hot when a girl is wearing your clothes, isn’t that right Stretch?” You heard Stretch hum in agreement, his golden eye lights trailing up your legs,

“You said it Mutt, nothing better.” The two of them laughed together while you hid your face in Mutt's tee-shirt, drinking in the warm sent of cloves, before you heard two thuds and both boys were groaning in pain, looking over to the kitchen entrance you saw Milord, whose hand was covered in his lavender magic, the other holding a bowl of what looked like batter,

“Can anyone in this house go two seconds without trying to claim Phi? I swear to god, you were all raised in a barn.” He turned and walked off into the kitchen once again, leaving the three of you in stunned silence, before you began laughing,

“Come on darlin’, he threw a bone at me, I think I need you to kiss it all better.” He lent down to your level, his finger tapping at his mouth,

“Mutt I know for sure you didn’t get hit there, I’m not a bone head.” Smiling you kissed two of your fingers and tapped them to his teeth, “There you go, all better now.” His mouth pulled into a frown, as he tried to give you what could only be described as puppy eyes,

“Please, just a little one, I won’t tell anyone else.” His blood orange tongue licked at his fangs, “Unless you want them to know, I’m sure I can get you loud enough that the whole house would hear.” You pushed him away and laughed, making your way back to the coffee table to grab your tea,

“Nope not gonna happen man, be a good boy and behave.” His eye lights turned fuzzy at that, and you covered your mouth, you had forgotten that you were still in your heat. He leaned over the back of the couch, arms crossed as he winked at you,

“Ill be whatever you want me to be, all I’m asking for is a little kiss sweetheart.” Shaking your head, you made your way past stretch, kissing your fingers and placing them on his mouth,

“You get one too since you also got hit.” He looked up and you and winked,

“Thanks honey, now get on out of here before Mutt tries to whisk you away to the basement.” You nodded and ran out of the living room, you could hear Mutt groaning to Stretch about how he ruined his chance by being there, which caused you to giggle. Making your way down the hall you looked at Sans’s door, it would probably be a good idea to thank him for his sweater, and so you gave a gentle knock,

“Knock, knock.” You could hear that Sans was awfully close to the door, he must have heard you walk up,

“Um, who’s there?”

“Deja.” Your eyebrows furrowed, you hadn’t heard this one before,

“Deja who?”

“Knock, knock!” You burst out into a fit of giggles, which he joined in on from the other side of the door, before opening it to greet you, “Hey there kiddo, how you feeling today?” He had a warm smile on his face, if not a bit concerned looking,

“Ah to be honest I feel pretty shitty, Milord told me I should take a few days off cause I probably caught a cold.” Leaning against his door frame he nodded in agreement,

“Yeah that’s probably for the best, when Edge brough you home last night you weren’t doing so well. Had a really high fever, and you were out like a light, so we made sure to get you into bed as soon as possible.” You took a sip of your tea, letting the steam sooth your throat,

“Yeah I wanted to come by and thank you for lending me your hoodie, its really nice and warm.” He finally looked down at what you were wearing and flushed a pretty blue colour,

“Ah no problem kid, I felt kinda bad cause I was the one who brought you up and changed you, I hope that was ok? I knew if any of the others tried, that sirens call of yours might make them a little loopy.” His fingers tugged at the collar of his white tee-shirt, while his eyes tried too look anywhere else but you,

“Sans its totally fine, I get it, I was in wet clothes and you wanted to make sure I was ok, I trust you guys.” You grabbed his hand that wasn’t busy and tugged him a bit closer, your lips giving him a small peck on his cheekbone, “Really thank you, I’m sorry I worried you guys, but once I’m better, there is something I want to talk to you all about. I just don’t have the energy to do much right now.” You watched as his eye lights flickered, like they were trying to morph into a different shape, before he closed them and shook his head,

“Yeah sounds good to me, now get upstairs and get some rest, ill make sure someone brings you some sea tea for that cold, it should fix you right up.” His hand ruffled your hair as he made his way past you, shooting you a smile over his shoulder before entering the kitchen. Smiling you made your way back to your room, feeling incredibly groggy but happy, your chest feeling warm. On your way too your room, you past the door to Edge’s room and looked at it, should you wake him up and say thank you for carrying you home last night. You grimaced and shook your head, deciding it would be better to wait until he was up, hopefully he would be in an ok mood. Opening your bedroom door as quietly as you could, you saw that Papyrus and Blue were still asleep, smiling to yourself you went to set your mug down before gently shaking Papyrus’s shoulder,

“Hey pappy, its time to get up, you can’t sleep on the floor forever, that can’t be good for your spine.” You watched as he blinked his eyes sleepily, his fuzzy lights trying to focus on your face,

“Ah good morning Y/N, did you sleep well?” He sat up slowly, stretching his back while you moved to sit on the bed, chuckling softly when Blue opened his eyes and looked up at you, only to rest his head in your lap.

“I slept great Papyrus, thanks for watching over me as I slept you two.” Your hand gently stroked the top of Blues skull, you could hear what sounded like light purring coming from him,

“Mmm no problem maiden, we were really worried about you yesterday after you went missing, the whole house went on a hunt basically.” He wrapped his arms around your torso and snuggled into you, while you patted the bed for Papyrus to join the two of you,

“Yeah, Red felt so bad, he thought he had scared you away and that you wouldn’t come back after what he did to you. Edge tore a strip out of him for that, I had to heal him twice yesterday.” You winced slightly, you would have to go downstairs and make sure he was ok later, after you got some more rest. Papyrus curled his incredibly tall self up into a ball so that he could fit on the bed with you, his eye lights looking up at the ceiling, you were incredibly grateful that they were speaking at a normal volume. The pressure that was building up behind your eyes was thankful as well,

“No, he didn’t scare me away, if anything I was a bit confused, but now that I know why that happened ill be more careful around you guys.” You patted Papyrus’s skull gently, watching as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth,

“Yes, we were also all given a lecture about that as well, so everyone in the house knows to be more careful, its been a long time since any of us had to worry about having a female around.” His voice dropped off, you could hear the sadness in that sentence, and you wondered if it had anything to do with what Edge had said on your way home last night. You felt as Blue tightened at Papyrus’s words, whoever had hurt them in that past, it left its mark on them.

“Well you guys have nothing to worry about, I’m never going anywhere, ill stay until you’re all sick of me.” Chuckling you absentmindedly traced small patterns on the top of each of their skulls,

“Do yOu RealLy MeaN ThaT MAIDEN?” Blues voice pitched up in volume, before you gently put a hand over his mouth, causing him to flush slightly. Getting remarkably close to his face, you whispered,

“Of course, I really care about you all, I never want to leave any of you behind.” Blues eyes did the same things Sans’s had done earlier, where it looked as though they were trying to shift to a new shape, before he blinked quickly and blushed a bit more,

“That makes me really happy to hear maiden, I’m glad you want to stay with all of us, we really like having you here.” They both made noises of contentment which made you smile, as you sat in silence for a moment, before reaching out to grab your teacup so you could finish your drink. After half an hour, there was a light knock on your door,

“Hey hun are you awake? I’m here with your breakfast, and the sea tea that sans recommended.” Stretch opened the door, and you watched as he walked in, a tray followed behind him covered in his golden magic. It filled the room with a warm citrus sent, and made you feel at ease. He smiled as he looked down at the two boys that were curled up on your bed, “Alright you two, lets let her eat and get some sleep okay? You’ll see her tonight at dinner, I’m sure of it.” The two of them groaned, not wanting to leave, but got up anyways and made there way to the door, waving and telling you to feel better before they left. Sitting up straight so Stretch could place the tray on your lap you looked down, it seems that Milord had made some blackberry pancakes with a compote as well. Setting your cup of tea down, you grabbed the new one and gave it a tentative sniff, your nose wrinkling up slightly at the smell,

“This smells like sea water Stretch, are you sure this is gonna make me feel better?” He sat down on the bed and patted your leg,

“I promise its not as bad as it seems, it really does help, trust me.” Giving you a grin, he watched as you lifted the glass to your lips and took a small sip, honestly it wasn’t that terrible; it was like having a bowl of soup broth. You began to chug it down, savoring how it made you feel less stuffed up, how your throat felt all the better, and by the time you were done you were ravenous. Placing the mug into Stretch’s awaiting hand, you dug into the pancakes, happy groans coming from your mouth at the flavours you were experiencing. You could here Stretch chuckling at you, but you ignored him till the plate was clean and you were leaning back against your pillows with a satisfied grin.

“Thanks for bringing this up for me Stretch, I really appreciate it, be sure to tell Milord and Sans thanks as well.” You could feel your eyes beginning to slip shut, and you struggled to look into his golden eye lights. He simply smiled and ruffled your hair a bit, causing you to try and swat his hand away before he caught it with his own, holding it gently.

“Don’t worry about it hun, honestly you getting sick doesn’t surprise me, you work so hard at your job, and then you also help around the house, and do cooking, help Milord clean, its no wonder you made yourself sick. Not that Edge helped by dumping you in the snow, but what’s done is done, so let us take care of you just for a little while alright?” Giving him a sleepy nod, he gave you that lazy grin of his, “That’s my girl, now get some rest. Well wake you up when dinner is ready okay?” With that he stood up, leaning over and pressing a very gently kiss to your feverish forehead, grabbed the tray and walked out of your room; the door closing softly behind him. Flopping over onto your side, you pulled the hood of Sans’s hoodie over your head to block out any light, your mind beginning to wander. These last few days had been a lot, everyone suddenly becoming much more affectionate with you, which wasn’t such a bad thing. You really liked them all, they were all incredibly helpful and kind, and even Edge; you felt as if you had a better understanding about him now. The only problem you saw was if their affection only came from you being in heat or was it something that had built up and had finally just exposed itself recently because of that as well. It was something that made your head hurt to think about, and if that was the case and they did like you like they seemed to, how does one go about dealing with so many people? Was there a protocol in the monster world for something like this or would one out of the many have to be chosen, the others being left to hurt. It seemed unfair, in the human world there was polyamory, but did they subscribe to that notion, or was it foreign to them. You decided you would have to ask one of them when you woke up, or maybe you would just wait until you felt better, it would probably be best to enjoy all the attention and care just in case it went away after you had finished the heat. Grumbling to yourself, you decided that was later you’s problem and snuggled your face into the warmth of Sans’s hoodie, noticing how it smelt like old books and coffee, with a hint of that ketchup he loved so much. Another question you would have to ask them, why all the sudden you were noticing all these smells you hadn’t noticed before. Well no matter, again those were problems for a you that wasn’t as sick and tired, and so you closed your eyes and went to sleep.


	6. *First*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Red make things official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a warning, things get a little smutty... well a lot smutty lol Im finally back from Toronto, and after having to drive across half of Canada, i figured we could all use a treat haha I hope you enjoy, hopefully i didnt hit the smut too soon but hey.... it happens lol

You were awoken later to someone gently stroking your hair, the bones feeling almost pleasantly cool against your warm skin, opening your eyes you found Mutt staring back at you. For once he didn’t have a grin on his face, but looked more worried then anything, his fangs set into a frown. You hand reached up slowly, body a little achy and placed it on his cheekbone,

“Hey darlin’ how ya feelin?” His skull nuzzled into your palm, eyes closing,

“I fell a bit better, still sick though.” He gave a soft hum, his hand continuing to stroke your hair gently, fingers combing through it at a steady pace. Your thumb began to stroke across the smooth bone, feeling little nicks here and there, “Hey Mutt, can I ask you a question?” His eyes opened back up to look at you,

“Of course, sweetheart, what do you need? Can I get you something?” His usually playful voice was laced with concern, a rare thing indeed,

“Are you guys doting on me just cause I’m in heat?” This caused him to stop petting your hair, his face becoming serious,

“And why would you think that darlin’?” He sat up straighter, his brows set into a scowl almost, you tried to backpaddle, worried that you had offended him,

“Well its just that, this all seems very sudden that you guys are so upfront with me, and I thought maybe it was just because my stupid heat was making you do that.” Your eyes darted away, not wanting to look into those piercing red lights, “I don’t know how you guys feel about me, but I know I really like being here with all of you, I know that I really like you all…” Your words trailed off, unsure of what to say to him, you heard him groan a small bit,

“Look darlin’ I know that this all seems very sudden, but I honestly don’t think that what were feeling happened over night, hell I know the moment I met you I was smitten to bits.” His fingers gently tilted your head to look at him, “I don’t know how the others came to feel, but I know that when Red said he wanted to claim you as his own, it sparked something in all of us, I think we realized just how much we like having you around, how we just liked you in general.” He turned his head to press a soft kiss to the palm of your hand, “Depending on what you want I can give you a few options to choose from, I’m sure you’re a bit curious about how we monsters do things?” You nodded aggressively, sitting up and giving him your full attention. He chuckled, before moving up onto the bed to sit beside you, “So I know that Stretch gave you a bit of a rundown, but I think you need a better explanation, first off its not us that gets to choose you; its you that gets to choose us sweetheart.” Brows furrowing, you tilted your head a bit,

“Like how, what does that even mean?” He thought on how to continue,

“Well, my kind usually have… what did Undyne call it… a reverse harem?” A cough ripped from you, shocked by what he had said,

“Wait so like its one female monster and a bunch of males?” He gave you a nod before continuing,

“Basically yeah, in the underground there aren’t many females left, and so they get to choose who they want and don’t want, they may pick one or many; it really depends on the monster. Usually they will have quite a few for protection, as bringing a new souling into the world can be a long and dangerous prospect, so it helps when you have multiple mates to help with food, with sharing magic to feed the child, for safety as well.” Staring at the wall in stunned silence he gently tapped your knee with his fingertips, “You still with me sweetheart?”

“Yeah, I’m with you, so are you saying that I should be with all of you?” Mutt laughed, surely at the look on your face which was a mix between shock and confusion,

“Naw, I’m saying you get to pick and choose, you don’t have to have us all, or you can, in the end its up to you.” He leaned in close, face inches from yours, “I can tell you for sure that if you want me, you can have me, and I know there are a few of us who feel that way. Trust me, this isn’t because of your heat, of because of your soul calling out, this is purely cause we like you.” You could feel his breath on your lips, the sent of clove washing over you, helping you to calm down just a little bit,

“You want me?” It was so quiet, that you were sure if Mutt hadn’t been a monster, he might have missed it, but you watched as his face lit up into a smile, his eyes lidded; eye lights hazing,

“Darlin’ there is nothing in this world I want more then you, if you’d have me?” You sat there and stared into his eyes, watching as the red lights swirled and wavered in the darkness of his sockets, his thumb gently caressing the back of your hand in smooth, calming motions. Sucking in a deep breath you made up your mind,

“Ok so how does this work?” His sharp fangs cracked into a grin, before he lent his head down towards your neck,

“Well usually a male would give you a mark, then a claim would happen, then the female gives her mark in return.” His warm breath tickled the sensitive skin of your neck, just as reds had the other day, “Reds already marked you, though I want to be the first to formally ask you if you would like one from me as well?” You sat there in silence, thinking about Mutt for a second, how he always teased you, but was also incredibly caring behind that flirty persona that he gave off, how he made you feel safe. You liked when he hugged you, when he would flirt and give you compliments, how he would sometimes help you with the research for a story when you couldn’t find what you needed. It had been a long time since you had been around people who had cared for you, you remembered what Crooks had said about your soul, how it was lonely and just wanted love and comfort and here it was, asking for you to take it. Slowly you nodded, and you hear a purr from deep within him manifest, you could feel his sharp teeth graze your skin,

“Wait! Before you do that, give me a second.” He pulled back immediately, eyes fuzzy, but giving you his full attention, “Shouldn’t we tell the others as well, I feel like that’s only proper.” He gave you a grin, his eye lights rolling,

“Damn darlin’, ya got me all worked up over here and now you’re telling me I have to wait?” His tone playful, you shot him a dirty look before smiling back,

“You’re the one who said I get to choose right, so shouldn’t you be a good boy and listen to me?” Your tone was teasing, as you playfully pulled on the loop of his collar, you saw his eye lights shrink and waver, his clawed hands digging into your thighs through your bedding,

“Careful there darlin’, this mutt might bite if you aren’t careful.” His blood orange tough manifested and slowly licked at his fangs, eyes narrowing, hunger evident on his face,

“Aww what’s wrong boy? Does someone want a treat?” Leaning in close to his face you locked eyes with his, fingers sliding under his collar to stroke his exposed collarbone, you felt him shiver,

“Stars the things I would do to you right now if you’d let me.” His bones rattled slightly as you pinched the exposed bone between your thumb and pointer finger, “Please, please let me mark you sweetheart.” His voice was low and desperate sounding, causing butterflies to swirl inside of you, your teeth chewed on your lower lip thinking about his offer.

“How about if you can wait and be good till after dinner, ill come down to your room after so we can continue where we left off?” You closed the gap and softly pressed your lips to his mouth, which he took full advantage of, pressing you into the soft pillows behind you, a deep growl pouring from those sharp teeth. His tongue gently traced your lower lip, asking you for permission to continue the kiss, which you graciously allowed. All you could taste was him, as his ghostly appendage fought with yours for a few moments before he lent back to nip at your lower lip,

“I hope you’re prepared for what I have in store for you later sweetheart, cause the only thing you’re gonna be able to do is scream my name.” One of his hands gently hooked under your knee to wrap it around his hip, before tracing the length of your thigh to the bottom of Sans’s hoodie, fingers ghosting dangerously close to where you felt your building want. He gave you a sharp smirk before grinding down into you, causing a moan to escape your sore throat,

“Mutt you’re supposed to be good for me remember?” You had to bite down hard on you lip to stop another moan from escaping, as you could feel something hard press and grind into you again,

“Oh, I’m being good, I’m just giving you a little taste of what’s to come is all.” The look on his face was devilish, as his hand went to hold your face close so he could kiss you once more, swallowing the moans that dared to escape you. “Stars I’m so glad you want me darlin’, I want to give you everything and more.” He trailed little kisses down your jaw before pulling back, leaving you breathless at the loss of contact,

“Mutt, th-that’s not fair.” Pouting at him, he smirked and playful booped your nose with a distal,

“You weren’t being fair either sweetheart, I was just giving you a taste of your own medicine, now you best change before you come downstairs, don’t want everyone to notice you’re all hot and bothered right?” Giving you a playful wink, he suddenly vanished, leaving you high and dry. A frustrated groan left you, as you got out of bed to change into something cozy. You should have known better then to try and tease such a flirt, obviously he had a leg up on you in that department. Throwing Sans’s hoodie back on, you opened the door and began to make your way downstairs, you could hear warm laughter and conversation drift up to the second floor. Hearing that made you realise how much you had missed seeing them all, since you were asleep for most of the day. Looking out the window it must have been late, which means that they were having a late dinner so that you could rest and then join them, you would have to thank them all somehow. Walking into the kitchen you noticed everyone gathered around the dining room table, all except Edge, who was currently cooking tonight it seemed. He noticed you walk in and sent a subtle nod your way, which you returned with a smile.

“Hey guys, how’s everyone doing?” Several pairs of eye lights turned towards you as you made your way to the table,

“Maiden you’re awake! Did you sleep well, are you feeling better?” You glanced over to him, his little star shaped eye lights looking worried, you wrapped your arms around him and gave him a quick hug,

“I’m feeling much better, not one hundred percent but were getting there.” Making your way around the head of the table, you went over to Milord and gave him a hug as well, “Thank you for making me breakfast, it was delicious.” You watched as he flushed lavender, before shooing you away gently,

“Say nothing more of it Phi, I just wanted to make sure you had a good meal before you rested so you could get your energy back.” He crossed his arms and was looking at a spot on the wall, ignoring a few sly smiles sent his way,

“Phi? Since when are you using nicknames Milord?” Sans lent an elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand, his grin positively shit eating,

“Shut up vanilla, I don’t need to hear this from you!” Laughter broke around the table, and you snickered quietly, poor Milord. You noticed that the only one who wasn’t present was Red,

“Hey guys, where’s Red? Shouldn’t someone tell him dinner is ready?” An eerie silence came over the room, before you heard Edge speak,

“He won’t be joining us; he’s being punished as he deserves to be.” Whipping around, you came face to face with Edge, as he held a steaming pot of soup in his hands, his eye lights locked onto your face,

“But why, what did he do to deserve that?” Frowning you crossed your arms, watching as Edge placed the pot down on the table before turning back towards the kitchen to grab a loaf of bread,

“We all came to a decision that his little slip up needed to be punished, he was much too careless the other day. I expect my idiot of a brother to have better self control then that,” Setting down the bread, he swiftly took off his apron, setting it on a hook, before going to sit down with everyone else. You stood there, a scowl on your face, arms still crossed as you looked at the rest of the guys, each one of them trying to ignore your heated gaze,

“Well I don’t think so, sure he fucked up, but I don’t think it was that bad to deserve being punished for it.” Some of their faces fell, shock clear as day,

“B-but maiden, he really could have hurt you, he did hurt you!” Blue’s eye lights were trembling slightly, the others nodded in agreement,

“Yeah darlin’, he’s lucky you stopped me, or I would have ripped him to shreds.” Mutts claws dug into the table slightly, before Milord smacked at his hand, causing Mutt to pull his hand away, a small “ouch” coming from him.

“Look kiddo, Red needs to learn a little self restraint, he knows what he did was wrong, but if we let him get away with it then how will he learn? A slap on the wrist just won’t cut it for him.” Sans’s eye lights burrowed into yours, a serious look on his typically happy face, you scoffed.

“Don’t you think I should have a say in this? I mean I was the one he bit, and I say its fine!” Milords hand tightened around the spoon he was currently holding, causing it to bend in half,

“Red is a hardened criminal, who has gotten away with too much Phi, we will not allow that to happen up here on the surface. What if you two had been alone in the house and no one was here when it had happened, what’s to say that he wouldn’t have gone farther?!” His voice was like ice, sending a chill down your spine,

“This is ridiculous, I’m going down to talk to him myself.” Throwing your hands up in the air, you turned, only to find Mutt blocking your way, his face dark,

“Sorry darlin’ but no can do, this is for the best.” His hands grabbed your shoulders, gently but still with enough force to turn you back towards the table. Pulling yourself away from him you snarled slightly,

“You guys don’t get to make decisions for me, I’m my own person.” You unzipped Sans’s hoodie and threw in on the table, narrowly missing the soup, “I’m going to go see Red, and that’s final.” Pushing your way past Mutt, you stormed out the kitchen before calling out, “And don’t follow me!” You opened the door that led downstairs and slammed it shut behind you, racing down the stairs to knock on Reds door,

“Red, open up!” You didn’t hear an answer, so you knocked again, more forcefully this time, “Please open up, I just want to talk to you.”

“Its better if ya just leave doll, I don’t wanna get in trouble with the Boss.” His voice was quiet, rolling your eyes you went to open the door to find that it was locked.

“Red if you don’t open this door, I’m gonna have to break it.” You could hear him laugh, a dark sound,

“Doll just go back upstairs an have dinner, you’re still sick, ya need ta eat.” Signing, you looked at the door frame, eyeing where the weakest points were, before running back upstairs to grab your boots. Hurrying back down, you slipped them on, making sure they were tied up tight,

“Alright, don’t say I didn’t tell you so.” Standing you took a step back, before bringing your foot up and slamming the heal of your boot next to the handle,

“What the fuck are you doin’ woman?!” Ignoring him, you slammed your foot again, hearing a satisfying crack coming from the old wood, a grin spread on your face,

“I told you Red, were gonna talk, if you don’t wanna open the door for me then ill just have to do it myself.” Raising your foot one more time, you went to slam again, the door suddenly opening, Red catching your foot in his grip. He was scowling at you,

“Why can’t ya just listen to me, I don’t wanna get in trouble again.” He dropped your foot, before turning back to the darkness of his room, you followed him in, closing the door behind you. Making your way through the absolute mess, you sat on his bed, looking at those red lights in the inky darkness,

“You won’t get in trouble, if anything its those guys upstairs who are in trouble, absolutely ridiculous.” Shaking your head you crossed your legs and turned to face him fully, “Look Red, I know what happened the other day was an accident, I know you didn’t mean to hurt me, and its not up to them to punish you for that, I should be the one to choose what happens.” He laughed,

“Doll, if I hadn’t snapped out of it, who knows what I would have done ta ya. I’m not particularly known for being gentle,” You flinched slightly as his hand caressed your cheek, his eye lights being the only source of light in the dark room, “If I could have my way, I would have eaten ya up then and there.” His fingers trailed down to your neck, before tightening slightly, his voice sending shivers up your spine, “Is that what ya want doll.” He pushed forward, sending you back to lay on his bed, tangled sheets cradling you as he hovered over you,

“Why did you mark me Red.” It was a simple and direct question, but his eye lights went out, plunging you both into full darkness, his breathing deepening slightly. Laying there you waited for an answer, “Did you do it cause of my heat, was it really an accident, or was it cause you actually want me?” Your hands reached up in the darkness to find his face, which you gently cradled as you stroked his cheek bones. “What do you want Red?” Fingers smoothing over his skull, you came to link your arms around his neck, watching as his eye lights came back as tiny pricks of light in the darkness. When he finally spoke, it was a gentle gruffness he had never used with you before,

“I want ya doll, I really want ya.” Holding himself with one arm, his other hand cupped around the back of your neck to pull you into a kiss, it was sweet, not like how he was at all. Shivering as his tongue gently swiped at your lower lip, you opened, tasting that charcoal flavour that was uniquely him. Hands pulling him closer, you spread your legs so he could nestle between them comfortably, pressing himself close to you. After a few moments, he pulled back, his eye lights fuzzy, “Does this mean ya forgive me for the other day.” His hand left the back of your neck to slide down your side, fingers dancing along the thin fabric of your tee-shirt.

“Of course, I just want to know how you felt about me, I was confused if it was because you liked me or because of something out of my control.” Your fingers gently swirled around the nubs on his spinal column, making him shudder slightly,

“Doll if I didn’t want ya, I wouldn’t want ta hang out with ya all the time.” You could see a hint of a grin pull at his face, his sockets scrunching with the movement, “Do you think I could get another try at uh… marking ya?” He watched as you thought about it for a moment, before turning your head to the side for him,

“Sure, this time just be a little gentler with me ok?” Smiling, he nuzzled into your neck, a purr coming from deep within him,

“For you doll, anything.” Your breath stilled as his tongue licked the spot he had bitten before, it was a slow languid pace that had you almost whining before he chuckled, “Just give me a second kitten, I wanna make sure I’m in control of myself for ya.” Leaving little nips here and there, the hand he was using to hold himself up with moved to grab at your hair, tilting your head more for him. His mouth made its way back up to kiss you again, this time a little rougher, his hips ground down into you, slowly building up a heat inside of you. The smoky flavour of his magic left you breathless as he pulled away once again, licking a path down to the spot he would mark once more, “If I do somethin’ wrong, I want ya ta scream for the others, ya understand?” You nodded, but he didn’t seem pleased with that, grinding down into your core making you whimper, “Ya gotta use your words kitten, I need ta hear ya say it.” Eyelids fluttering as his distal traced soft patterns on the exposed skin above the waistband of your pants, you tried again,

“Yes, yes I understand R-red.” Your eyes now adjusted to the dark, could see the wicked grin that spread across his face,

“That’s a good kitten.” His hand drifted lazily towards your core, hovering just over it, causing you to buck up to try and get contact, “Ah ah ah, naughty kittens don’t get rewarded.” You could tell he was enjoying this came of cat and mouse, watching you squirm beneath him as he teased and toyed you to a point you almost couldn’t stand.

“R-red please, just touch me!” Hearing a satisfied purr rumble from his rib-cage he lent down close to your ear to whisper,

“As you wish doll.” You felt his fingers press against the fabric of your pants, teasing you through it which was almost worse then before, a groan ripped form your throat, “Fuck kitten, look at ya, just begging for me to claim ya.” His fingers found that magic little button, swirling around it, the friction from the cloth adding even more stimulation. His head ducked back down towards your neck to nip at the sensitive skin there,

“Red, stop teasing me and just mark me already.” You could feel yourself climbing slowly, but he just tisked, continuing his pace,

“Would ya like it if I was a little closer kitten?” His fingers pulled at the waistband of your bottoms, and you nodded, before correcting yourself,

“Yes please.” A chuckle left him, and you felt as his hands slipped past the band, his fingers pressing through your underwear to tease you once more,

“Damn kitten, your soaked for me, so wet and needy.” He kissed you again, silencing your moans of pleasure, the speed of his hand getting faster. Your hands pulled at his hoodie, fingers finding the zipper to undo it so you could slide your hands under his shirt. Stroking his lower ribs in your hands, you felt him shudder, a low growl being ripped from his throat. His fingers finally slipped past the thin fabric of your underwear to touch you directly and it was like a bolt of electricity had shot down your spine, his fingers working quickly to get you to your peak. He pressed his hardness against your thigh, grinding down into it to get some friction, “Fuck I can’t wait to take ya properly, but that’ll have ta wait till you’re all better hmm?” Voice low and teasing, he went back to your neck to leave love bites, his breath hot against your skin. You were almost there, throwing out the last of your dignity you begged,

“Please Sir, stars please!” A deep growl and suddenly his teeth were in your neck, not as roughly as the first time he had done it, but enough to send you over the edge. His fingers worked you through your orgasm as you shuddered beneath him, clinging to his ribs, body tensing as your back arched and pressed you into him. He began to slow down, eventually coming to a stop and pulling his hand out to examine it. You looked up at him with hazy eyes and watched as his cherry coloured tongue lapped at his fingers slowly,

“See, all ya had ta do was ask doll.” The smirk on his face had you blushing, and you looked away from him,

“Shut up.” He chuckled and kneeled up, pulling you along with him so you were facing each other, before tilting your head to the side to lick the small droplets of blood away. Seemingly satisfied, he stood up and scooped you into his arms, causing you to squeak. “What are you doing?” Smiling at you, he pressed a kiss to your brow,

“We gotta get ya cleaned up, don’ want everyone ta know what just happened right?” You felt the pull of the void and suddenly you were in the bathroom upstairs, setting you down on the counter, he went over and started up the shower. Steam began to slowly fill the room up, “Ya gonna need to wash up doll, it’s the only way to get the sent off of ya.” He chuckled at the look on your face as you hopped down, shoving him slightly,

“Okay, okay, ill shower, I need one anyways, this cold has me all sticky.” You turned to pull off your shirt, and heard him mutter, “that’s not the only thing making you sticky.” You whipped it at him, causing him to stumble back before he ripped it off his face,

“Hey now that’s not a very nice thing ta do doll.” Before he could continue, you had thrown your pants at him as well, which he dodged, before watching you step into the shower in your underwear. Throwing the last of your clothing over the top of the curtain, you poked your head out to look at him, water streaming down your face,

“Well what are you waiting for?” Cocking his head to the side, he gave you a look of confusion, you sighed.

“Well you made the mess, just figured that you should be the one to clean it up as well.” Giving him a wink, you ducked back behind the curtain to continue showering, Red stood there, jaw dropped before he shook his head and pulled his hoodie off, throwing it to the ground,

“Damn kitten, should have just said so.” Stripping down completely, he chuckled and joined you in the shower, the room quickly getting that much hotter.


	7. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a good start to the day, and then it goes down at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, been a while since i posted a chapter, figured id put this one up since im finally ahead again haha I really hope you guys have been enjoying this so far, also as i said in my little update id like to start making prints and stickers possibly, would that be a thing you guys are interested in? Ive been putting a lot of work up on my Ko-Fi, id also like to make some phone backgrounds that you guys can download! So if you have any suggestions definitely leave me a comment about what you would like to see! Ive also been super into Cash (Money?) from Swapfell, so lately hes all ive been drawing, i think i might start up a little side story with him, even if no one reads it cause i cant find enough work on him haha But anyhow i hope you all enjoy! Sorry for my terrible grammar per usual ^^ Also i put a clickable link at the begining of the story for you guys so you can find me in other places! !!!!!WARNING MENTION OF A CULT SUICIDE PACT!!!!!!!  
> 

[LINKTREE](https://linktr.ee/FrustratedFrankie)

!!!!WARNING MENTION OF CULT SUICIDE PACT!!!!

You never did end up going back to the kitchen that night, still too angry at the other boys to even look at them. So after your shower, Red had transported you both back to your room so you could get dress in clean clothes, before he popped back to his quickly to change as well. When he finally returned you were cuddled up under your blankets, waiting for him to join you. Making sure your door was locked, he turned to you and gave you a warm smile, before getting into bed, pulling you to him by the waist,

“Are ya sure ya don’ wanna go talk ta them doll?” His thumb gently stroked the curve of your waist as he spoke, his voice soft,

“I’m sure, they can wait till tomorrow, tonight I just want to spend my time with you.” Leaning in you pressed a small kiss to him nasal ridge, causing a cherry blush to follow,

“Heh heh, if ya say so.” He made a sound of contentment, tucking you under his chin, his arms wrapped around you fully. You could hear a steady purr, which made you giggle,

“You seem really happy; did you have a good night or something?” The chuckle he let out shook you slightly, he pressed a kiss to the top of your head,

“Doll, I haven’t been this happy in a long time. Honestly, I was worried that ya wouldn’t want ta see me ever again after that stunt I pulled.” His thumb brushed across the mark he had left on your neck, causing you to shiver, “So are we gonna make this official kitten, or are ya gonna make me wait till I claim ya?” You looked up at his face, his brows wiggling suggestively, making you let out a breathy laugh,

“I mean that’s up to you; do you want my mark now or later?” His eyes locked with yours, before looking down at the mark he had left on you,

“Honestly, I’m still surprised that ya want me at all, how did I get so lucky.” He purred again, nuzzling his face into your hair, “I’m glad ya don’t hate me kitten.” Sighing happily, you pressed a soft kiss to his collarbone, causing him to shudder, “That seems like a good spot for ya ta give me your mark, don’t cha think?” You pulled back to look at his eyes, the lights fuzzy, giving him a grin, you pulled his shirt out of the way before leaning back down, tongue running across the bone. His claws dug into your back, a groan leaving him, as you took your time, pressing kisses and gently nips to it. “Come on kitten, throw me a bone here, haven’t I been good?” His breath quickened as you bit down, not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough that his voice caught in this throat,

“You have been good; I suppose I could give you my mark now.” You heard him moan, his sharp teeth pressing kisses to your head, “Just make sure ya bite down hard, its gotta last doll.” Grabbing the bone between your teeth, you grabbed his bottom ribs, rubbing them before sinking your canines into the slightly pliable bone. He sucked in a sharp breath, before moaning out your name and flipping you onto your back. Looking up you could see your bite impression on his collar bone, before his face took up your view and he was kissing you,

“Stars I know your sick, but I want ya so badly.” You let of a laugh and pulled him close, holding him to your chest,

“Well get to that eventually I promise, for now how about we get some sleep? I’m worn out honestly.” He gave you a warm smile, kissing you softly, before rolling over so he could cuddle with you again, closing your eyes you sighed, happy at how today had turned out. You and Red were ok, and you had your first mate, which made you giddy inside. That night you slept the best you had in a long time, wrapped up in Reds arms.

When you finally woke up, you found yourself pinned under his arm as he spooned you, soft snores tickling your ear. Smiling you rolled over to press a kiss to his sleepy face, stifling a giggle at the drool on his chin before you wiggled out of his grasp. You stood and stretched, before going to your closet to get dressed, pulling on a cozy black sweater dress with some striped stockings. You left your room quietly, heading downstairs to get something to eat, the house dead quiet. Making your way into the kitchen, you came across Mutt, who was drinking a cup of coffee. Your eyes locked before you moved past him, climbing up on the counter to grab two mugs, before he grabbed you; helping you down. Mumbling a thanks, you went a filled the cups with the hot black liquid, moving past him to go to the fridge to get creamer,

“Are ya not gonna talk to me darlin’?” You didn’t respond, instead mixing the creamer into your cup before putting it back, you heard him sigh, “Look sweetheart, we were just trying to look out for ya, that’s all.” Giving him a simple humph, you added sugar to yours, adding just a bit to Reds, stirring slowly. Mutts hand gently grabbed your wrist, forcing you to stop what you were doing, “Please sweetheart, talk to me.” His voice was low and desperate sounding, so you finally gave in and looked at him, his mouth was pulled into a frown. Looking into his eyes you sighed,

“What do you want me to say Mutt, that I’m not mad? Cause that would be a lie, I thought you told me that I could choose who I wanted?” He flinched under your intense stare, his hands quickly fumbling in his pockets for a smoke, finding what he wanted he lit it; taking a massive inhale to calm himself.

“You’re right, and I’m sorry darlin’, its just you don’t know Red like we do, Milord wasn’t lyin’ when he said Red used to be a hardened criminal. In the underground he was fearsome, and that’s saying something seeing as I was one once.” His hands were shaky, pulling another draw from the cigarette, “I really care about you sweetheart, I just didn’t want you to get hurt.” His head hung in shame, avoiding your gaze before you sighed and went up to give him a hug,

“Look I forgive you ok, but I think I need to have a talk with all of you. I should have a say in things that involve me,” Standing up on your tippy toes, you pressed a kiss to his sharp mouth, feeling him wrap his long arms around you to hold you close,

“Did you mark him? I’m assuming you did, since you didn’t come back to eat last night.” Your face flushed, hiding it in his hoodie, which cause him to chuckle. You felt him pet your head gently, “I’m not upset about that, you’re right that I did tell you that you could choose, makes sense that he was first since he marked you first.” Looking up you saw that his eye lights had a gentle glow to them, his face soft. He bent down to give you a kiss, nipping at your lip before he pulled away, “Don’t worry, I know ill get my chance, and when I do-“ He lent down to your level, holding your chin between his thumb and pointer finger, “Ill make sure that it’s the best you’ve ever had.” The kiss he gave you was searing, as he back you into the counter, almost forcing you to bend backwards. His skilled tongue assaulted your mouth, causing you to whimper slightly, before he pulled away and gave you a cheeky wink. “You should take that coffee up to Red, I’m sure hell be happy to see you.” He left in a puff of his blood orange magic, leaving you alone in the kitchen panting slightly, god damn him. Shaking yourself off you grabbed the two cups and made your way back up to your room, opening the door to find Red still asleep. Smiling you set the cups down on your side table, before sitting on the bed to give Red’s skull a gently kiss,

“Wake up sleepy bones, I brought you coffee.” His face scrunched up, eyes opening just enough to look at you,

“Morning kitten, did ya sleep well?” His voice had a rough, raspy tone to it, pressing a kiss to his sharp teeth you gave him a smile,

“Of course I did, you know you’re pretty cute when your asleep, I caught you drooling.” Giggling, you wiped at the corner of his jaw, showing him the red drool on the tip of your thumb. He flushed and sat up quickly, scrubbing at his face with the back of his hand,

“Shit, sorry ‘bout that, you probably think I’m fuckin’ gross now.” Laughing you passed him is cup of coffee, watching his eyes morph into little hearts, “Damn thanks doll, I needed this.” Watching as he chugged it down, you took your time with yours, savouring the warmth it brought to your chest. He set his cup down and wrapped his arms around you, leaning his head onto your shoulder, “Fuck last night was real right? It wasn’t some sorta fever dream I was havin’?” A snort left you, before you pressed your lips to his forehead,

“Nope that wasn’t a dream Red, it was in fact very real.” Pulling down the collar of your dress you showed him the mark he had left; his eyes took it in before one of his hands reached up to feel at his collarbone. The biggest grin you had ever seen on him crossed his face and he laughed, a rich deep sound that had you giggling along. He took your cup from you and set it down before he pulled you to the bed, both of you laughing as he peppered your face with kisses,

“I don’t know if this is too early for ya, I don’t really know how humans work, but I’m pretty sure I love ya doll.” His eye lights were soft and hazy, as he lent down and pressed his teeth to your mouth, causing you to smile.

“I love ya to dork, jeez such a suck this morning aren’t ya?” You playfully booped his nasal ridge, causing him to flush once more and hide his face in your chest,

“Shut up, ‘m real happy is all.” You both laid there in blissful silence, listening to the birds chirping in the frosty trees outside your window,

“Red are you going to be upset if I add more to our little group?” He lent up onto his arm, searching your face before he spoke,

“I wont lie and say I won’t be a little jealous, but I understand that most alpha females ‘ave multiple male betas. I know that I can’t fulfill everything ya need, and that’s ok, as long as I make ya happy in my own way then ill be fine.” He gave you a kiss before continuing, “Who are ya gonna add next kitten? I’m curious.” His eyes were bright, a grin on his face and you blushed slightly,

“Ah I was gonna add Mutt next.” He let out a low whistle,

“Going after the bad boys I see, ya got a thing for the criminals?” His browbone wiggled, causing you to laugh and give his arm a smack,

“No that’s not it! Shut up.” Chuckling he stood up and helped you get off the bed,

“You can add whoever you want doll, that’s fine with me, honestly I like Mutt the most anyhow, so it’ll be fun to have a partner in crime.” Grinning he gave you a light smack on the rear, causing you to hiss a bit, “Oh come on kitten, that’s not even that bad yet.” He licked his fangs and gave you a final kiss, before walking to the door, “Imma go downstairs and do a bit of bragging, ill see ya later doll.” Winking, he left, but not before you could shout after him,

“No bragging!”

It was later in the day, you felt well enough to do a bit of work, so you were doing some research on the ascetic cult, Heavens Gate. You scoffed as you were reading an article about the mass suicide that killed Applewhite and 38 other members, “Fucking crazy guy, what the hell is wrong with people?!” Stretching, you got up and decided to go get something to eat, you still hadn’t had breakfast, or eaten anything since yesterday morning, so food would probably be a good idea. Grabbing your now empty cup, you made your way down the hall to the stairs, rolling your eyes as you heard someone tell Red to shut the fuck up. Wandering into the kitchen you found Stretch, Mutt, and Sans all sitting at the table, giving Red death glares, while he was pulling down the collar of his shirt, a smug look on his face,

“I’m jus’ sayin’, kitten picked me first, so that’s gotta count for somethin’.” You watched his brow bones wiggled, before you quietly walked up behind him and gave him a light smack on the head, causing the others to laugh. He winced slightly, before turning to look at you, chuckling nervously, “Ah h-hey doll, how ya feelin’?” Crossing your arms, you gave him a serious look, making him shrink down in his chair, the other three snickering at his change in tone,

“Red what did I tell you earlier about bragging?” Raising an eyebrow at him, you watched as he began to sweat nervously a bit, avoiding your eyes,

“Ya said I shouldn’t but kitten I’m just so happy is all.” You let out an exasperated sigh, before pulling on the collar he wore around his neck playfully,

“If you can’t play nice with the others, then ill have to punish you up, wont I?” Watching as his eye lights wavered and dilated, a blush forming on his shocked face, you smirked and went to go get a cup of coffee,

“Damn darlin’, its only been a day and ya got him wrapped around your finger.” Mutt snorted and hid his grin behind the sleeve of his hoodie, trying not to laugh too loudly, you went to the fridge to find something to eat. Seeing a bowl of soup labelled with your name on it in an elegant cursive you smiled, Edge must have put some away for you thankfully. Heating it up in the microwave you turned to look at Mutt and the others, the three of them having shit eating grins at Red who was currently a bit of a blushing mess,

“Mutt, if you don’t leave him alone then ill have to do the same to you wont I?” Choking on his coffee, he turned to look at you, eyes wide,

“Fuck sweetheart, give a guy a little bit of a warning if you’re gonna be so sexy this early in the morning.” You could hear a purr come from him, as he lent on his hand, “Not that I’m complaining, ill gladly take whatever you throw at me.” You shook your head and laughed,

“Mutt it’s the afternoon, also that goes for the two of you as well.” Pointing at Sans and Stretch, you watched as they both straightened up, “If this is gonna be a thing then we all gotta communicate, understand?” They both nodded,

“Of course hun, whatever you say.” Stretch gave you a wink, his eyes dreamy looking,

“No problem Astra, Reds just to easy to take a bite outta.” He snorted and the three of them began to laugh again, you sighed and shook your head, bringing your food to the table along with a fresh cup of coffee,

“Oh Mutt I was gonna ask you if you wanted to help me do a bit of research today, I’m working on a cult story and I could sure use whatever those skilled hands can dig up.” He gave you a nod,

“That’s not the only thing these skilled hands can do for you darlin’” He was suddenly dodging a bone being thrown his way, a growl coming from Red. Sighing, you shook your head, this was going to be harder then you thought. Your hand went to find Reds femur under the table, and you gave it a gentle squeeze, causing him to calm down slightly,

“Be nice Red, you know he’s just trying to rile you up.” Pouting slightly, he crossed his arms and hid his face into them and the table,

“Yeah, yeah I know, still doesn’t mean I won’t take a swipe at him if he keeps it up.” Smiling you began to eat your soup, groaning at how good it was, Edge was a great cook, you still had to thank him later for the other day. Listening to the boy’s banter, your mind drifted off to Axe and Nook, you still wanted to have a talk with the house about letting you visit them. Once you had finished your bowl, you put it in the sink, before turning back to the table,

“Oh yeah, so if you could let everyone in the house know I wanted to have a talk with you all, figured it would be better to wait till after dinner when everyone is here.” Sans looked over at you, a lazy grin on his face,

“Sure, no problem Astra, ill let the boys know when I see them.” Nodding you looked at Mutt, giving a little jerk of your head in the direction of the hallway,

“You ready to give me a hand, or are you busy? I don’t wanna be a bother.” Grinning he stood up and stretched, his shirt rising, showing of the crest of his hip bones and a bit of his spine, before walking over to you and wrapping an arm around your waist,

“Darlin’ I’m always ready to give you a hand, in more ways then one.” Giving you a wink while wiggling his fingers at Red, he laughed and teleported before Red could try to skewer him again.

Later in the evening, everyone was gathered around the table enjoying dinner, you had helped Papyrus make a bruschetta chicken pasta, which everyone seemed to be raving about. Even Edge who was usually the worst food critic was eating it by the mouthful, making you feel warm inside that he was enjoying something you helped make.

“Maiden this is amazing! You and Papyrus have really outdone yourselves!” Flushing at his compliment you hid your smile behind a closed fist as you chewed, savoring the meal,

“Thanks Blue, I’m glad everyone seems to be enjoying it so much.”

“So, did you wanna tell us what you wanted to talk about honey?” Stretch was looking at you, his fork twirling in the sauce leftover on his plate, you pressed your lips together into a thin line; thinking of what to say.

“Ah I think it’ll be better if I wait till then, don’t need an argument starting up right now.” Giving a nervous chuckle, you stood and took your plate to the sink, before filling it up with hot soapy water, letting it calm your racing heart. A few murmurs went around before Milord spoke up,

“It must be quite serious if you are this worried we will get into an argument Phi, are you sure you don’t want to give us a heads up on the subject matter?” Looking over your shoulder, you locked eyes with his lavender eye lights, his fingers steeped in front of his face, like he was trying to decipher what it could possibly be that you wanted to talk about,

“Yeah kitten, your soul is singing a crazy song over there.” Red gave you a concerned look, brow bones furrowed slightly, you did your best to give him and everyone else a smile. Sans sighed, and brought his plate over to the sink, giving you an affectionate bump with his hip,

“You know you don’t have to be afraid of telling us anything, right Astra?” You nodded and ran your fingers through the soapy water, tracing patters in the bubbles,

“I think this might be the only thing I’m afraid of bringing up honestly, so cut me a little slack when I say I’m nervous as hell.” Washing the plates helped, it gave you something to focus on, so you didn’t have to think too hard. You wanted to have this conversation, but now that it was here all your courage had washed away down the drain. The others began to bring there dished over, Papyrus gently pushing you to the side to take over the job,

“Let me do this dear, I don’t mind.” He gave you an affectionate pat on the head, his eyes giving you a soft look, “Once I’m finished here we can go and talk about what you wanted okay, no need to be nervous.” Nodding and giving him a quick hug, you walked to the hall, stopping just as you were past the entrance way to the kitchen. Your fingers tightened on the corner, stealing yourself for what was to come, before you called over your shoulder,

“Ill be down in the basement on the couch, whenever you all are ready to join me okay?” Walking to the basement door you made your way to the stairs, taking each step slowly, it felt like you were walking to the gallows almost. Once you were down, you turned on the lights, and they gave the room a soft glow, helping you think about what to say. How would you sway the conversation in favour of Axe and Nook, or would they shut you down completely? You walked over to the couch and noticed Mutts hoodie, and promptly snatched it up and put it on, breathing in the sent of clove to help you feel better. You could do this, it was gonna be ok, you had a say in this house as well. Picking the chair off in the corner that faced the massive L-shaped couch, you pulled your knees under the hoodie, before pulling the hood up and hiding in a little ball, until you heard the guys start to file into the room. Once it sounded like everyone was there you spoke, “Is everyone here now?” You didn’t look up, still much to nervous,

“Were all here darlin’, so what did ya wanna talk about?” You could hear the curiosity in Mutts voice, and so you peeked through the thick fur on his hood to look at them all,

“Its okay Astra, no need to rush.” Sans gave you a gentle smile, he was leaning forward, arms resting on his femurs, then Blue spoke,

“I believe in you maiden! You’re going to do great!” Giving you his full-on smile made you smile as well, and so you stood up and shook yourself out quickly, causing the others to give a little chuckle here and there. Taking in a deep breath you turned to face them all, pulling the hood down and squaring your shoulders, you put on your bravest face before speaking. Using your bravest voice, you began,

“I think Nook and Axe deserve to be allowed to visit the house, and I want to be able to visit them as well.” The room went silent, all the faces before you in some degree of shock or anger before it exploded into loud chaos.


	8. Agreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone comes to an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a new chapter for my birthday week, I'm going to be a bit busy this week but if i can get out another chapter i might post an extra one on my actual birthday haha I hope you all enjoy, and also for any of you that celebrate pagan holidays, happy Mabon or Autumn Equinox this week!

The room filled with varying tones, each of them arguing, shocked that you would even bring up such a subject. Suddenly feeling ridiculously small, you pulled the hood back over your face to hide, the noise to much for you all the sudden. You could hear them asking you questions, the tones in their voice on the edge of anger, others were telling you what a bad idea it was, and so you stood there, head bowed and waited until they calmed down. After a few moments you heard Sans speak up, he had been mostly quiet, as had Milord,

“Astra, why on earth would you want that? Did Edge warn you about them?” Nodding, you found an interesting spot on the floor, focusing on it to have some sort of anchor, “Then you know why we can’t allow you to see them right? They are much too dangerous.” Edge scoffed,

“Dangerous is saying something, they shouldn’t even be allowed to live in my opinion, if the Queen got word of what they had done, they would have been executed a long time ago.” Your head shot up, panic in your eyes,

“Executed? But why, what did they do that was so terrible?!” Blue gave you a look of sympathy, his hands twisting, pulling at his gloves,

“Look maiden, I know you probably don’t want to hear this, but its much to dangerous to let you near them… they could really hurt you.” Frowning you crossed your arms and sat back down on the chair,

“No ones even told me why they are so dangerous in the first place? So, until I know I refuse to listen to any reason why I shouldn’t.” You watched as they all shared looks of guilt to some degree, then finally Sans spoke,

“Fine if you wanna know what they did then well tell you, but don’t blame me if you don’t like what you hear.” Leaning back against the couch, the others watched him, their faces straight and serious. You watched as he twirled a drawstring between his fingers, “They were cannibals Astra, they used to eat people.” He said it as if it was the most casual thing in the world, before looking up at you, his face grim, “That is why we can’t allow you to be around them.” Finality is what that tone said to you, like the conversation was done before it had even started. You opened your mouth to speak, before shutting it, very aware of all the eyes on you as you processed what he had said. They had eaten people, did that mean their own kind? Your next words were chosen carefully,

“What do you mean, like they ate other monsters?” Milord sighed, pinching the bridge of his nasal ridge,

“Yes Phi, that is exactly what we mean, that and they also feasted on the humans who fell into the underground.” That made you shiver slightly, the thought of the two of them capturing you and killing you for food was not an ideal picture. Remembering what Axe had asked you earlier, you tried again,

“But what if they had no choice but to do that to survive?” Fingers twisted nervously around a loose string on Mutts sleeve, “They told me that they had to become that way, they had no other choice.” Edge laughed, and you looked at him, glaring,

“Then they should have became dust, instead they killed and ate their own kind!” You flinched at his harsh words, “They are abominations that do not deserve to live.” Those sharp red eye lights bore into your skull, and you couldn’t look away,

“Hunny, you gotta understand where we’re coming from, we just wanna keep you safe.” Stretch looked at you, his eyes pleading, “Please you have to listen, this is for your own good.” Shaking your head, you looked at all of them before speaking,

“Humans have done the same thing. We’ve eaten our own kind.” They flinched, looking at you like you had grown another head,

“Dear I’m sure that’s just not true, why would humans do that?” Shrugging your shoulders at Papyrus’s comment you carried on,

“For the same reason that Axe and Nook had too, survival, sometimes it’s a cultural practice, sometimes it’s a serial killer, no matter I’m saying that we humans have been doing it for thousands of years. This is not something I haven’t heard about before; you forget that my job is looking into the strange and macabre.” Your hands clenched into fists, “Trust me, who’s to say that if I was in their exact situation, that I wouldn’t have resorted to it myself.” That made some of them shiver, “I don’t care that they had too, and if you won’t tell me the circumstances about the situation then that’s fine, but just know that humans are no better. I think they deserve the chance to prove that they are not literal monsters like some of you seem to think they are” Leaving it on that note, you watched as they all went into deep thought, before Sans spoke up again,

“Ok, let us all talk about this Astra, and well let you know. You’ve made a good point that I can’t necessarily argue against, well try to see it your way.” He gave you a very tired looking smile, “If you want, go upstairs, ill come talk to you later.” Nodding you stood and walked to the stairs, getting halfway up before you called back down,

“I really like them, and I think they deserve this chance guys, so please consider what I’ve said.” With that, you made your way up the stairs and left, hoping that they would agree with your plea.

It was quite a bit later when you finally heard a knock at your door, getting off your bed you opened it and saw Sans, he looked exhausted.

“Hey, mind if I come in?” Giving him a small smile, you opened your door and watched as he made his wat to your bed, before flopping onto it, a groan leaving him. “Welp I can say for sure that that was no fun.” Sitting beside him you bit your lip nervously,

“So, what was the verdict, can I visit them? Can they come to the main house more often?” Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes,

“Yes, we decided that we would allow your request.” Face breaking into a massive grin, you hugged him, crushing him to the bed, “But on one condition.” Confused you looked down at him, eyes locking,

“What’s the condition?” You eyed him warily, unsure of what they had all decided on,

“If you want to visit, one of us must always be with you, and obviously same goes for if they come to visit here. Not that we don’t trust you Astra, its just them I don’t trust.” His face hardened, “If they even think about hurting you, they wont last long enough to say sorry.” To say you were surprised was a lie, you had figured that they would want to do some sort of babysitting, not that you would complain, if this is what it cost to visit then so be it.

“That seems fair to me, I accept those terms.” Leaning down to plant a kiss to his cheek bone you, smirked as you watched him flush a pretty blue. “thanks sans I really owe you one.” He gave a light chuckle, taken off guard from your sudden affection,

“Heh no problem, just be safe ok?” Nodding you laid down beside him, wrapping an arm around his to pull him close which made him laugh some more, “Is it bedtime Astra, I thought you would be way more excited then this.” His eye lights darted over to you, a lighthearted smile on his face, shaking your head slightly you nuzzled your face into his hoodie sleeve,

“I am excited, I think I’m just out of energy from being sick, and then worrying about what you would all vote to do.” Stretching slowly, a yawn escaped you, “Bed does sound like a good idea though, I’m pretty beat from the last few days.” You scooted up towards your pillows, tugging at Sans’s arm for him to join you, “Do you wanna sleep here tonight? Or are you still busy?” His eye lights looked up to the corner of the room as he gave it a quick thought, before looking back at you,

“I think I can spare a bit of time for you, also when you are feeling better id like to take you out somewhere if that’s ok with you?” Tilting your head, you thought for a second,

“So, like… a date?” Both of you flushed slightly, suddenly unable to look at one another,

“You could definitely call it that yeah, Y/N would you like to go on a date with me?” He gave you that easy grin you were slowly falling in love with, his sockets crinkling up at the sides,

“Sans, I would love to honestly, it would be nice to get out of the house for a while.” He gave you a nod as he pulled the covers up and over the both of you, “Do I get to know where were going?” Winking, he put an arm around your waist, before using his magic to shut the lights off in the room,

“Nope, its gonna be a complete surprise, you won’t know where were going or what were doing, heck I might even blindfold ya just to make sure you don’t peak.” Laughing, you flicked his shoulder,

“Sans, I expect that kind of thing from Red or Mutt, not from you, vanilla.” You used the hated nickname for him in a singsong voice, before continuing to giggle softly, hiding your face in a pillow so you didn’t wake everyone up. Chuckling, you could feel him lean in close to your ear and whisper,

“What makes you think I’m not just as bad as they are Astra, to be fair you haven’t even gotten to have a moment alone with me.” Teeth nipping lightly at your ear, you squeaked, surprised at how his tone and demeanor had shifted, it was not something you had ever seen from him. It would also be a lie for you to say that you didn’t find it incredibly attractive,

“Okay, okay I’m sorry sirrrrr.” Dragging the word out to be just a bit of a brat, you felt him tense up slightly, a slight growl coming from him,

“You’re very lucky I’m not in heat Astra, or you wouldn’t be giving me sass.” His magical blue tongue licked a slight path up your jaw, “Bad girls get punished.” Shivering, you felt yourself heat up, before quickly flipping over to face the wall, so he couldn’t see your face. This caused him to laugh, before he pulled you back towards him for cuddles. He pressed a skeleton kiss to your hair, sighing happily,

“Goodnight Astra, sleep well.” Baying him goodnight, you were quickly out like a light.

When you woke up a few hours later, it was sometime during the middle of the night, Sans was no where to be seen, he must have stayed with you for a few hours before leaving. Flopping over to grab your phone, you turned it on to check the time, it was three in the morning, exceedingly early. So, getting out of bed and making your way out your room, you made your way to the stairs, before being cut off by Edge, who was also apparently up. He was dressing in a lovely pair of black silk pajamas, complete with a little cap and half moon glasses, his face in a book. Looking up he gave you a quiet nod, closing his door softly behind him as he made is way towards the stairs, and so you followed along. A yawn ripping from your mouth, stars you were still so tired from this cold, not paying attention you bumped into Edge on the stairs, which caused him to visibly bristle at the contact. Looking over his shoulder at you he gave a slight snort, his mouth quirking up into the smallest of grins, before continuing to the kitchen. Blushing you rubbed your eyes, chasing after him, when you caught up, he was boiling water in the kettle.

“Hey Edge, why are you up so late?” His eye lights cast your way, before pulling down two mugs form the cupboard,

“I couldn’t sleep very well, so I decided to try and do some light reading.” Holding up the book you read the cover, The Art of War, chuckling you made your way to go and pick a tea.

“I’m surprised your reading human literature, for someone who hates them so much.” He scoffed, grabbing the ginger mint tea from you,

“There is nothing wrong with learning about the enemy human, and you humans have some decent works on war so I figured I would give it a shot.” You passed him the honey after you were done with it, watching him at he put only the smallest bit in, “Those of us in the Royal Guard thought it my be wise to learn about your human histories and wars, since we’ve been underground for so long.” Nodding you grabbing your cup and blew on it gently, not wanting to spill any tea,

“I mean do you guys need me to grab you any books. I was going to go into town in a few days and I wanted to drop by the bookstore, so maybe you could make me a list?” His eye lights flickered in surprise as he thought about your proposition,

“That would be immensely helpful, just bring what you think may be useful to us, perhaps ask Blue and Milord as well what they would like to get. I will have to think about what I need, but ill let you know.” It was such a change, seeing Edge act mostly nice to you,

“Edge what’s gotten into you, your being way to nice to me.” He quirked a brow up at you,

“I was under the impression that you would have preferred me to be nicer. At least that’s what I gathered from our little screaming match in the woods.” Leaning against the counter, he took a sip from his tea, his eye lights becoming bright, before taking another mouthful, “If you really want me too I can go back to absolutely hating you again, but I don’t think the others would like that very much.” Perking up at his mention of the other night you smiled,

“Oh yeah I wanted to say thank you for coming to get me the other day, even though it was completely against my will and you dumped me in the snow and proceeded to yell and me, which ended up with me getting sick. I still wanted to let you know I appreciated the efforts you went through.” Giving him a huge grin, you watched as he flushed slightly, waving his hand in dismissal,

“Do not mention it human, my brothers would have been upset if I had left you out there to die, that’s all.” Refusing to look at you after that, he cleared his throat, “Do you feel any better by the way?” Giving him a nod, you took a sip of your tea,

“Yeah I feel way better then I did that first day, thanks for asking.” A curt nod was thrown your way, as he gathered up his book and cup, going to leave the room, before he stopped and spoke,

“I also realise you have taken my brother as a date mate, I hope he’s doing his job on keeping his alpha happy, but if he does anything that you don’t like, let me know. Ill come knock some sense into him…” He looked over his shoulder at you, his eye lights holding an emotion you couldn’t place, “I know he’s a handful, but take care of him.”

“Of course, Edge, can do.” He grunted slightly, before turning and leaving you alone in the kitchen, so you went and sat at the table, drinking your tea slowly. It was strange to see Edge have these soft moments, it seemed that no matter the incredibly rude front he put up, he honestly did care about his brothers. Looking out the window, you watched the stars twinkle in the frozen night, it made you think of how Axe and Nook were. You were excited to see them again, it had been worth the argument with the boys to see the new friends you had made, smiling to yourself you finished up the rest of your tea before heading back to bed.

You were awoken by a knock on your door, grumbling you flipped over and told whoever it was to go away and let you sleep, causing them to laugh. The door creaked open softly and you could hear the shuffle of feet until a weight settled on your bed, a boney hand carding through your hair gently causing you to emit a happy sigh. Turning your head slightly, your tired eyes locked with Sans’s eye lights, a warm smile on his face,

“Morning Astra, how’d ya sleep?” Flipping over, you nuzzled your head into the pillow, a yawn escaping you,

“Mmm not bad, still tired though, why are you up so early?” Leaning onto his forearm, he continued to brush through your hair, gently untangling it from its bedhead state.

“Well I thought id come up and ask if you wanted to go see Nook and Axe today, if so then I can be your escort.” Eyes widening your mouth formed a small O shape, before snapping shut, quickly jumping out of bed your hurried to your closet to pull out clothes for the day. Sans’s melodic laughter filled the small room, as he watched the chaos that was an excited you,

“Close your eyes so I can change!” He continued to laugh as he hid his face in a pillow, letting you swiftly change, throwing on a pair of black skinny jeans and a cozy red flannel. Halfway through buttoning it up, you opened the door, “Come on Sans, I wanna eat and get ready to go!” You rushed down the hallway, before rushing down the stairs, being careful to not trip. Skidding into the kitchen you finished buttoning up your shirt, before jumping up onto the counter to grab a mug.

“Hey honey, what’s got you in a rush today?” Looking over you saw Stretch grinning, smoke curling around him, you watched as Mutt and Red laughed,

“Sans said I can go see Nook and Axe today! So, I wanna hurry up and get over there so I can spend the whole day with them.” He walked up to you and helped you down from the counter, placing you right in front of the coffee pot, before turning back to the fridge,

“Ah so that’s why your so excited today, well I hope you enjoy your time with them.” Placing the creamer next to you, he gave you a warm, but tight smile, he was probably still uncomfortable with the idea of you going to see the others. Nodding you added the cream into your mug, before returning it to the fridge,

“Don’t worry, Sans will be with me so I’m sure it’ll be fine, you guys honestly don’t give them enough credit. They were so kind to me, sure Axe is a little spooky, but if I didn’t like spooky, I wouldn’t be living with a bunch of skeletons in the first place.” Grinning, you hip checked him lightly before going to sit down at the table with the rest of them, reveling in the warmth the mug was giving your hands. It was a bit chilly in the kitchen today, you would have to start a fire before you left to go on your visit.

“You jus’ make sure that it they try anything ya tell me doll face.” Red gave you a serious look, “I don’t wan’ ta find out they hurt my alpha in anyway, won’ be lettin’ em get away with that shit.” A small growl emitted from him, reaching out a hand you placed in on top of his,

“Don’t worry, ill be sure to tell you all about how my day goes when I come home.” Giving him a huge smile, you began to drink your coffee, listening to them talk amongst themselves. Sans showed up eventually, joining in as you were making your breakfast, which happened to be an egg sandwich. As you were plating it, you felt someone walk up behind you and wrap their arms around your torso,

“GOOD MORNING DEAR, YOUR UP EARLY!” Tilting your head back you came face to face with Papyrus,

“Yeah me and Sans are gonna go visit the boys today, so I want to go as early as possible!” He gave you a soft smile, worry in his eyes,

“YES, I KNEW YOU WOULD PROBABLY BE EXCITED TO GO SEE THEM, JUST MAKE SURE YOU’RE CAREFUL DEAR, AND COME HOME SAFE! IM GOING TO BE MAKING A NEW RECIPE FOR DINNER TODAY, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!” Turning in his arms, plate in hand, you lent up on your toes to give his cheek a small kiss, causing him to flush orange,

“Don’t worry, ill be back before you know it!” Grinning, you left him standing there, a blushing mess as you went to the table to eat your food. After a little while you were finally finished and ready to go, lacing up your boots, the others came to see you off.

“Now you promise you’ll be safe honey?” Stretch looked down at you as you stuffed the laces into your boot so as not to trip on them, before standing and giving him a hug,

“I promise, you guys have nothing to worry about okay.” He returned the hug tightly, before passing you off to an awaiting Mutt, whose hands were eagerly waiting to grab you. Burying your face in the fluff of his hoodie, you breathed him in, clove making you relax,

“Alright Darlin’, well be right here waiting for ya so don’t leave us hanging for too long.” Giggling as he gripped you a little tighter before setting you down, you turned to face Papyrus, who was looking flustered,

“What’s wrong Pappy?” Your brows furrowed, before he wrapped his arms around you, and placed a quick kiss to the top of your head,

“ILL MISS YOU DEAR.” You felt yourself flush as he whispered into your ear, before releasing you and giving you a huge grin, “I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN TODAY!” Chuckling you gave him a nod, before turning to Red, he was kicking the floor lightly with his shoes,

“Are ya sure ya gotta go kitten? I’m gonna miss ya.” A gentle look broke over your face as you pulled him close, wrapping your arms around him,

“Don’t you worry, Sans is with me, and ill be back in time for dinner alright, but I’m gonna miss you too.” You turned your head to place a kiss to his cheekbone, lingering a little longer then you needed too, before pulling away. His hand flew up to hold the spot, before he broke out into a sharp grin,

“Alight, then ill wait for ya doll face, don’t be late.” Giving them all one last smile, you turned to Sans, who had his hand outstretched towards you,

“Ready to go Astra?” Nodding you took his hand, pulling you close and wrapping an arm around your waist he gave you that easy grin, “Close your eyes, well be there in a flash.” You buried your face into his hoodie, before closing your eyes, and then all you felt was the tug of the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other places to find me ^^
> 
> KOFI   
>  TUMBLR   
>  INSTAGRAM


	9. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets to spend the whole day with the horror boys ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been way to long since ive updated, ive been super busy with commissions so i haven't had a lot of time to write, hopefully this chapter makes up for that! A soft day with the horror bois ^^ enjoy lovely readers haha

When you finally came out you stood there for a minute, holding onto Sans to ground yourself, his hand gently rubbing your back. “Were here Astra, you can open your eyes now.” You did so slowly, thankfully it wasn’t too bright outside yet,

“Thanks for the lift Sans, I really hope this isn’t an inconvenience to you.” Chuckling he gave you a goofy smile, before turning towards the house behind him, “Naw its not a problem, id rather do this then have you wandering around the woods looking for these two.”

He made a motion to the front door, tilting his head slightly, “Well, shall we?” Nerves welled up inside of you, before you gave him a nod and walked towards the house. Now that it wasn’t nighttime you could see it much better, and it was just as bad as you had feared. It seemed to be an old farmstead home, that had been severely neglected, despite that you knew that it was sturdy inside which made you feel a little better about it. Walking up the front steps you went to knock before stalling, your hand inches from the door, what would they say about Sans being here. It seemed as if they and the main house had some issues, but hopefully with you coming to visit that could slowly be fixed, shaking your head slightly, you gave a small knock.

“Knock, knock.” Your eyes widened, a bit baffled, but decided to play along anyhow,

“Who’s there?” Sans let out a small chuckle from behind you,

“Ben…” You thought for a second, you hadn’t heard this one,

“Ben who?” Suddenly the door opened, and there stood Axe, his red eye light giving you the gentlest look imaginable,

“Been waiting for you… to show up.” He gave you a wide grin, as your mouth dropped a bit, before laughing and opening your arms to him,

“I know its only been a few days, but should we hug hello?” There was a blur, and a small squeak came from you as you were unceremoniously lifted into the air, your feet dangling just off the ground as Axe buried his face into the crook of your neck,

“I knew you would surprise me… little lamb.” His words vibrated into your chest and you felt a warmth, he must have really wanted you to come back,

‘Of course, I made a promise, didn’t I?” Arms wrapping around his broad shoulders you hugged him back, before you heard a growl come from behind you, looking over your shoulder, you could see that Sans’s left eye light was lit up blue and yellow, the other completely dark,

“I suggest you put her down.” Rolling your eyes, you looked at Axe, whose own eye was glowing dangerously,

“Sans, its fine. He’s not gonna hurt me.” Letting out a huff, you looked back to Sans, “I’m sorry Axe, but the only way I was allowed to visit was if I had someone with me, I hope that’s not too much of a bother. They just want to make sure that I’m okay.” Axe slowly set you back on your feet, before turning to the house and walking back in,

“Its no problem… I figured they wouldn’t trust us alone with you… please come in.” You watched as he disappeared around the corner, before you turned on Sans, whose eye lights were back to normal now,

“Don’t growl at him, were guests in his home so behave mister.” You poked him in the sternum for good measure, “And no fighting, I wan to have a nice time ok?” Raising his hands up in surrender he gave you a grin,

“Sorry Astra, it won’t happen again, I just got worried ya know?” Letting out a sigh, you leaned over and placed a swift peck to his cheekbone,

“I know, now let’s go enjoy our visit.” Turning, you left Sans standing there blushing a light blue as you took off your boots and coat, looking out the door at him, you raised an eyebrow, “Well are you gonna join me, or stand in the cold?” He blinked, before giving you a smirk,

“Don’t cha know the cold doesn’t bother me; in fact, it goes right through me.” Chuckling, he followed you in, closing the door behind him. Making your way into the house, you saw Nook sitting on the couch, it seemed he was knitting again, sneaking up on him you watched as Axe hid a laugh as you whispered where Nooks ear would be,

“Hey, did you miss me?” He slightly flinched, before whipping around to come face to face with you, eye lights full of wonder,

“You came back little flower!” Standing quickly, he made his way around the couch, leaning down to wrap you up in a hug, “I wasn’t sure if we would ever get to see you again, I’m so glad you’re here.” Smiling, you nuzzled your head into his worn scarf, picking up the smell of wet soil. It was pleasant, and you hummed happily,

“Of course, I told you I would, didn’t I?” Pulling away you gave him a warm smile that he reciprocated, before his eye darted off to your left behind you,

“Hello Sans, its good to see you again.” He voice was clipped, tight, you could feel the strangled emotion behind it. Standing to his full height again, he gently took you hand and guided you around the couch to sit beside him, before picking up his knitting again,

“Heya Nook, don’t mind me, I’m just here to watch over her, that’s all.” Looking over to Sans, you could see he was tense, this whole situation made him completely uncomfortable. Sighing, you motioned for him to come sit beside you on the couch, and when he did, you laced your fingers with his and gave his hand a gently squeeze,

“I’m sorry it him being here makes up two uncomfortable, but until they trust you around me more this is the way it has to go.” Axe gave a shrug,

“Its fine… we’ll show them… how they can trust us.” His eye bore into his better-looking counterparts, like he was trying to set Sans on fire,

“Anyhow, how have you guys been? I missed you these last few days, I got sick and I’m finally over it for the most part.” Nooks eyes widened,

“How did you get sick? Was it because Edge took you out into the cold that night?” Genuine concern was laced through his softly spoken works, making your heart flutter,

“Yeah, we had an argument, and he dumped me in the snow, but its ok! The guys at home took care of me,” Looking over to Sans your eyes softened, causing him to give you a little grin, his fingers gently twitching around yours, “Honestly its probably because I’ve been over working myself without a break, it was bound to happen.” You gave Nook a small smile, “Don’t worry, I’ve been taking it easy the last little bit.” Nodding he looked back at his work, the needles threating around the yarn effortlessly,

“I’m just glad you got home safe little flower; we were… worried that Edge would do something to you.” Sans let out a snort beside you,

“Trust me, if he had done anything to her, he would have had to deal with me.” Looking over at him, you noticed his face was scowling slightly, Axe let out a dark laugh,

“Yeah at least I can trust you… with that.” The two of them locked eyes and nodded,

“Trust me, I only have Astra’s best intentions at heart.” He gave you a wink, causing you to giggle, happy that it seemed to be going well so far,

“Yeah, Sans was the one who gave this horrible smelling tea that apparently makes everything better.” Axe grinned, his good eye darting over to Sans,

“You gave her… sea tea? I haven’t had that… in years.” His fingers went to tug on the hole in his skull, before he thought better of it and scratched a cheekbone with a distal, “Tastes like… soup kinda?” His brows furrowed, trying to recall before you spoke up,

“Yeah it reminds me of a human food called Miso which is kinda fishy, I really liked it.” His eye light softened,

“Yeah I remember that… I used to give it to Nook… when he was sick.” He gazed fondly over at Nook, “But that was when he was… a baby bones, then he… shot up like a tree.” He let out a deep laugh that warmed your heart with how happy it sounded, you could hear Sans chuckling beside you as well,

“Yeah I remember when Paps was a baby bones and would get sick, and I would give him sea tea to help him feel better, but he never did like it, said it tasted like salt water.” The two of them laughed together, it was nice to see them get along,

“Papyrus was right, it tasted awful.” Looking over to Nooks you saw a light dusting of grey on his cheek bones, causing you to grin,

“I wonder what you and Papyrus looked like as kids, I’m sure you both were pretty cute!” This caused his to flush even harder,

“He was… the cutest.” Axe spoke fondly, his eye light off in the distance, lost in a memory, “He would run around... and follow me everywhere, it was... just the two of us, so I basically raised him by myself.” Sans nodded slightly, his eye lights softening,

“Yeah Paps used to do the same with me, he was always a little ball of energy that one.” They gave each other a grin, both reliving memories long past, it made your heart melt.

“I wish you had pictures, id love to see them.” Axe perked up at this,

“You know… I may have… some around still.” He stood and then he was gone, leaving the smell of Iron behind, beside you Nook let out a groan,

“Now you’ve done it little flower, this is so embarrassing.” He hid his face in his hands, the knitting long forgotten,

“Hey, I’m sure you were adorable Nook, also I’ve never seen a baby bones so I’m kinda curious, I didn’t even know you guys could be babies!” Sans let out a laugh,

“Don’t you humans have to be babies at one point as well? What do you think we do, just pop into existence fully grown?” He was hiding his face behind the sleeve of his hoodie, a huge grin plastered across his face,

“I mean kinda yeah, I don’t even know how you guys have babies in the first place, like…. Do you give birth?” This cause Sans and Nook to flush, Sans letting out a cough before he looked away from your inquisitive stare,

“Ill explain it to you some other time, probably not the best idea when were visiting right?” His face was flush blue, a bead of sweat forming on his skull, Nook looked no better, his face still hidden in his hands, skull entirely grey now. You went to press further before Axe popped back into existence before you, a small stack of photos in his hand,

“Here I… found them.” Taking them from him gently, he sat on the ground before you, head resting on your knees as you flipped through the aged photos, some of there definitely had what looked like blood stains on them. Going through them you let out a small ‘aww’, baby Nook was adorable, a photo of him playing in the snow, another of him swaddled in an awfully familiar red scarf. Your face softened as you came across a photo of the two of them, Axe looking much better than he did now, the hole in his skull wasn’t there, he looked exactly like Sans did in this photo. It was strange how much alike they looked really, beside him was what you assumed to be a teen Nook, giving the camera a huge grin, his teeth perfect.

“You two look really happy in these photos,” You noticed Sans was looking now, his eye lights soft,

“Baby bones are definitely the cutest.” Axe let out a small chuckle, his distal’s gently running over the photo you held of the two of them,

“Yeah those were… good times.” You handed the photos back to him, watching as he looked at them fondly once more, before putting them away carefully in an inner pocket in this hoodie, “I had forgotten… that there was a time that we were… happy.” His face darkened for a moment, before being quickly shocked out of it by your hand grabbing his gently,

“Aren’t you happy now?” Brows pitching up into a worried look, you saw him relax, his head leaning back down onto your knee,

“Yeah… were happy now little lamb.” Resting a hand on his skull, you were warry of the hole as you gently ran your fingers over the bone, feeling nicks and marks that marred what should have been a smooth surface, your soul aching for them. Whatever had happened to them after those photos hurt you to think about, a hand gently touched your shoulder,

“Don’t worry little flower, my brother and I are much happier now on the surface, we have nothing to fear anymore, so calm the sad song of your soul, everything is alright.” He shyly nuzzled his face into your hair, before pulling back quickly, returning to his knitting to try and fight the blush that was rising again. You felt yourself flush, hearing Sans chuckle quietly to himself as you lent over and hid your face in his shoulder.

“Alright, as long as you’re both better now.” Peaking up from Sans’s shoulder, you saw Axe give you a grin, which heavily reminded you of Sans, causing you to smile back. Clearing your voice, you sat up at looked at the two of them, “So what’s on the menu for tonight?” This caused Axe and Sans to laugh, while Nook simply chuckled,

“I thought we could cook something together tonight, if that’s ok with you?” Smiling, you gave him a nod,

“Yeah that sounds like fun to me, I can’t wait to see what you have planned.” He looked over his shoulder towards the kitchen, before his eye lights came back to rest on your face,

“Would you like to help me prep now so you don’t have as much work to do for later?” He stood, before carefully picking up Axe from the floor and placing him on the chair besides the fireplace. As you stood, you turned to Sans and gave him a grin,

“I’m gonna go help Nook, you two behave alright?” Chuckling, Sans held up his hands in mock surrender,

“No problem Astra, well be right over here if you need anything.” Nodding, you followed Nook into the kitchen to begin helping him with dinner preparations. He was pulling out a few bowls that he handed to you, along with some measuring utensils,

“So, what’s on the menu for tonight Nook? I’m super excited to see what you have planned!” As he lent over to grab stuff from the fridge, he looked over to you,

“I thought we could try our hand at making pasta from scratch. I came across a recipe for ravioli and thought it would be a fun thing to make.” He pulled out a brown paper bag from the fridge, setting it down on the counter, before going and grabbing the items needed to make the pasta itself. Opening the bag, you found mushrooms, cremini to be exact, the nutty flavour enveloping you,

“Do you want me to do the filling?” He came to stand beside you, setting down an armful of ingredients, before nodding and grabbing you a cutting board and a knife,

“Yes, that would be most helpful, and ill take care of the dough making, then we can come together at the end and put them together!” His voice was just a little louder then usual, he must be very excited to try and making this recipe, grabbing the bag of mushrooms, you went to the sink to clean them of any dirt that might still be on them. As you gently cleaned then, you could hear Nook humming to himself as he set to work on making the pasta dough, watching as he meticulously measured everything, taking his time with he project at hand. “Ill need you to mince those mushrooms, we can grind them up after they are cooked.” Setting to work you began to chop them into little piece, falling into a comfortable silence, you could hear Sans and Axes voices drift in from the other room, it seemed despite them not getting along with the main house, things were going really well. Hopefully, they could come over to the house soon, it would be nice to have everyone together for a nice dinner.

“So, what do you want me to do with these once they are all cut?” Nook turned towards the stove and pulled out a pan, before swirling olive oil over it,

“Throw them in here, we also need garlic and thyme with them as well.” He pulled out garlic for you, and then went to the fridge to get the thyme, placing them in front of you, “Once you’re done with those, throw them in and well and cook it for about five minutes.” Giving him a nod, you went back and began cutting, before throwing them into the pan and cooking them up. The room quickly filled with the wonderful aroma of mushrooms making you hungry, this was going to be amazing. You jumped as you felt someone behind you,

“Smells good… little lamb.” Axe spoke quietly into you ear causing you to shiver, looking over at him you saw a cocky grin on his face,

“Not as good as you though.” Sans’s low baritone was in your other ear, this time causing you to shriek slightly, before rounding on them both,

“You guys I’m trying to cook! I told you to behave!” Your eyes were mostly on Sans, who was laughing, wiping a tear from his eye socket,

“Sorry Astra, it was just to good to pass up.” While they both laughed, they suddenly stopped as the shadow of Nook appeared behind him, before he grabbed them by the collar of their hoodies and walked to the living room entrance,

“Can you two go behave, me and flower are trying to cook.” He promptly tossed them and then dusted his hands off, causing you to burst out laughing, which cause him to give you a huge smile. “Sorry about that, now, where were we?” With that you two went back to prepping dinner, after all was said and done you have a beautiful pile of freshly made ravioli in front of you. Both of you looked at one another and beamed, proud of yourselves,

“That was super fun, thanks for letting me cook with you Nook, I hope you get to try this again!” His eye lights flickered with an emotion you hadn’t seen before, hope perhaps,

“Yes, I too had a lot of fun, I look forward to doing that again, maybe you can help me with Giftmas?” Tilting your head slightly, you looked up at him,

“What’s Giftmas?”

“Giftmas is like the monster equivalent of Christmas, but it happens on the twenty-first of December, on the winter solstice.” Sans was beside you, looking over your shoulder at the pasta you and Nook had made, a hungry look in his eye lights. “So, when’s dinner Nook?” He shot an easy grin at the tall skeleton, you heard Nook sigh,

“It won’t be for a few hours more, we usually have dinner around six, so if you can hold out then you can eat.” He grabbed the pasta and placed it into the fridge, while Sans watched, his face turned into a slight grimace, “Also I’m surprised you never told flower about Giftmas, it’s coming up soon right?” Pulling out your phone, you checked your calendar to see that it was only two weeks away, letting out a small huff, you felt Nooks had touch your shoulder, “What’s wrong?” His eye lights wavered in their sockets,

“Its just so little time for me to get you all gifts… if I had known I would have started shopping sooner, I don’t like leaving things till the last minute.” Chewing on the tip of your thumb, you looked back down at your calendar, if you rearranged some stuff, you could probably get out of the house by the weekend, and do a bit of shopping, maybe you could make some stuff it time allowed it. Shoving your phone back into your coat you beamed up at Nook, “You guys are gonna come over for Giftmas, right?” Looking over to Sans, you gave him the best set of puppy eyes you could, satisfied when a slight blue blush began to creep up his face. Coughing he turned his head to look at the wall,

“I don’t see why not, if everyone else is ok with it, then they should be allowed to join in too.” Squealing you jumped him, hugging him tight and planting a big kiss on the side of his skull, causing him to flush a bit darker, before he wrapped his arms around you to hug you back.

“Thank you Sans, this means a lot to me.” Whispering into his neck, you felt him chuckle,

“Honestly, its not a problem Astra, and it’ll be good for all of us to get back together again, I don’t know about these two, but so far I’ve been having a really good time here with them.”

“Same here… vanilla.” Looking over Sans’s shoulder, you noticed Axe leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen, a smirk on his face, “If the main house is okay with it… I think we would… like to join… right Nook?” You squeaked as you and Sans were promptly lifted from the floor, Nook holding you close, his skull nuzzling into your hair,

“I would like that very much yes; I want to spend Giftmas with flower!” You and Sans began to laugh, as he lowered you to the ground, before shyly mumbling out an apology, his face flushing a pretty grey colour. After that you asked the guys what Giftmas entailed as you all sat around the warm fire in the living room, taking down some notes you made a little check list of everything that would be needed for the day. Later, after you had all had dinner and were beginning to make your way home, Axe stopped you at the front door and wrapped you up in a tight hug,

“Thanks for… not giving up… on us.” Hugging him back just as tightly you kept your voice soft,

“Of course, what are friends for?” Pulling back, you gave him a light kiss on his cheek bone, causing him to slightly flush red, “Don’t be a stranger alright, see you soon?” His eye lights wavered slightly as he gave you a wide smile,

“See you soon… little lamb.” He let you go, and you turned to Nook, who swept you up in a hug, your feet dangling in the air as he held you close,

“I can’t wait to see you, Giftmas can’t come fast enough.” You gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as well, and watched with a smirk as he flushed too, his eye lights blown slightly,

“Ill miss you everyday until then.” He set you down and you turned towards Sans, who had a gently look on his face,

“You ready to go Astra?” He held his hand out to you, nodding you walked over to him and took it, leaning into him and closing your eyes.

“See you soon hopefully guys.” You felt him wave before he wrapped an arm around your waist, and you were pulled into the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/FrustrateFrank)   
>  [DEVIANTART](https://www.deviantart.com/frustrated-frankie)   
>  [KOFI](https://ko-fi.com/frustratedfrankie)   
>  [TUMBLR](https://frustrated-frankie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/frustratedfrankie/)   
>  [LINKTREE](https://linktr.ee/FrustratedFrankie)


End file.
